Bleach in UI
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: OKK UI 2010 membawa Ichigo dkk kepada persahabatan. Bagaimana ceritanya? Bleach in UI chap 4 is updated! Warning! Typo, Genre berubah! DISCONTINUED
1. Jadi Mahasiswa, Nih!

TOKOH BLEACH JADI MAHASISWA?

Hai semua….. pasti diantara penggemar bleach ada yang masih sekolah, ada yang udah kuliah, ada yang udah kerja pula! Bleach milik kita bersama…. (nyolong yel-yel Trans TV) *ditabok kru Trans TV*

Kali ini, gue bakal ngasih cerita tokoh Bleach sebagai mahasiswa. Yang tua-tua jadi dosennya! Gimana jadinya? Oke! Mari kita saksikan bersama! (kayak lagi nonton piala dunia aja….)

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo lah! Masa punya Tite Kubo dong? *ditabok Tite Kubo*

Warning : banyak OOC, Shonen Ai, dan hal-hal yang gajebo lainnya…

* * *

**JADI MAHASISWA, NIH!**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya, Ichigo dan Renji sedang ada di Depok. Mobil yang mereka naiki melaju kencang.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Kali ini, dia telah sampai di tempat ia dan teman-temannya kuliah nanti.

UNIVERSITAS INDONESIA! (jengjengjeng….)

"Jadi ini Universitas Indonesia yang kata orang Universitas nomor satu di Indonesia itu?" gumam Hitsugaya saat mobil memasuki gerbang masuk UI. *Promosi Mode : ON!* (maklum…. Authornya kan juga anak UI….)

"Giling! Luas banget tempatnya!" seru Renji norak.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo gak luas sama aja kayak sekolahan dong!" sahut Ichigo yang lagi nyetir dengan khidmat.

"Gila! Ada danaunya juga!" lagi-lagi Renji kumat noraknya.

"Berenang aja sono!" sahut Ichigo iseng.

"Goblok! Ya nggak lah! Gue kan kesini mau kuliah!"

"Tumben elo inget kuliah!"

"Sialan lo!"

Ichigo melirik Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi diam saja. Yang dilirik cuma stei kul doang. (padahal deg-degan tuhh…) *Author dibekuin Hitsugaya*

"Elo bener-bener hebat, Toshiro! Jadi lo beneran masuk ke Fakultas Kedokteran?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Elo gak percaya gue masuk ke sana?" balas Hitsugaya.

"Ya… gue sih percaya elo bakal masuk ke sana. Secara elo kan anak jenius!"

"Terus?"

"Yang gue heranin, apa kata orang nanti saat ngeliat elo. Badan elo kan pendek, pasti orang bakal….."

"Elo bilang gue pendek lagi, GUE PATAHIN TULANG RUSUK LO!" Hitsugaya pasang muka angker.

"Makasih deh…." Sahut Ichigo ngeri. Ia gak mau dibanting sama Hitsugaya yang jago karate dan Taekwondo. Dua-duanya sabuk item pula!

"Eh, Btw, elo sendiri masuk Fakultas apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Renji

"Fakultas Akutansi." Jawab Ichigo. "Elo sendiri?"

"Fakultas Ilmu Budaya. Jurusan sastra Belanda."

"Sastra Belanda?" seru Hitsugaya dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Emang napa?"

"Ngapain belajar sastra Belanda? Emangnya elo mau kesana?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Nggak kok."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Gue emang keterimanya disitu…" Jawab Renji sedih. Tabahlah Renji! Semoga ada monyet belanda disana yang mencintaimu sepenuh hati….. *Author digeplak Renji*

"Gapapa… udah bagus, kok. Daripada elo keterima di sastra jawa, madesu…." Hibur Ichigo. *Ichigo ditabok anak sastra jawa*

Mobil berjalan terus. (kok gak nyampe-nyampe ya?) Setelah nyasar 50 kali, (buset… kesasar apa seneng jalan-jalan?) akhirnya mereka sampai di Balairung untuk daftar ulang.

* * *

Event 1 : Ngantri ngambil formulir peserta.

Hitsugaya berdiri dibarisan Fakultas Kedokteran. Banyak orang yang menatapnya aneh. Mungkin dibenak mereka, _Anak siapa nih? Kok anak kecil bisa nyasar ke barisan kedokteran?_ *Author dibankai Hitsugaya*

Sampai akhirnya, seseorang yang berada di depannya menyapanya.

"Hai! Lo anak mana?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Anak Jakarta."jawab Hitsugaya.

Cowok itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Gue Dave. Dave Hendrik."

Hitsugaya bengong, "Namamu…. Dave Hendrik?"

"Ya, bukanlah! Nama gue Dave Fransisco." Dave ketawa lebar. "Jadi lo anggep gue serius ya…"

"Nggak…" geleng Hitsugaya. _Bodo amat! Mo Dave Hendrik kek, Dave Fransisco kek, Dave Rajagukguk sekalipun gue gak peduli. _Batinnya kesal.

"Nama lo siapa?"

" Namaku Toshiro Hitsugaya."jawab Hitsugaya.

"Btw, elo manis deh!" Dave memberikan senyumnya yang membuat Hitsugaya pengen nabok.

"Gue kan cowok, masa manis sih?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan muka blushing. Padahal tangannya jelas-jelas udah pengen nabok.

"Beneran lho! Wajah elo manis banget! Apalagi kalo lagi blushing kayak gitu!" Puji Dave bertubi-tubi. Sayangnya pujian itu membuat Hitsugaya pengen muntah seember.

"Urusai!" gumam Hitsugaya. Ia udah nahan-nahan tangannya agar gak gatel nabokin Dave.

Kemudian salah satu mahasiswi UI memberikan informasi kepada para mahasiswa baru (singkat jadi maba).

"Kepada para maba, pendaftaran sudah dibuka. Dan sekali lagi peringatan, jangan ikutin orang berjakun–jaket kuning– tanpa nametag." Kata cewek itu sambil menunjukkan nametagnya –tanda ia adalah panitia pendaftaran ulang ini. "Nanti bisa nyasar lho…."

Para maba cowok tertawa mendengarnya. Kedengarannya seperti para maba akan nyasar di hutan rimba kalau ngikutin cewek cakep *Author digeplak readers karena mulai ngaco*

"Eh, saya serius lho! Soalnya banyak anak yang usil disini…" kata cewek itu. Para maba menghentikan tawa mereka.

Hitsugaya mengangguk sekali. Tentu saja ia mengerti.

Antrian sudah mulai maju. Saatnya mengambil map.

* * *

Event 2 : mengambil map sesuai dengan program pendidikannya.

Giliran Hitsugaya mengambil mapnya di loket 2. Mahasiswi yang menyerahkan map kuning kepada Maba menatapnya heran.

"Dek, kenapa ngambil map? Mana kakak kamu?" Tanya mahasiswi itu.

Hitsugaya bengong plus kesel karena dianggap masih kecil. "Mbak, saya tidak punya kakak. Saya yang akan kuliah disini." Katanya sambil nahan emosi.

Mahasiswi itu gak percaya, "Masa sih? Kok kamu pendek banget? Kamu kurang gizi ya?"

"Mbak, saya YANG MAU KULIAH DISINI! DAN SAYA BUKAN ANAK KEKURANGAN GIZI!" gertak Hitsugaya. _Sialan! Gue dibilang kurang gizi! _Batinnya.

"Oh, maaf. Ini map kamu." Mahasiswi itu memberikan map kuning kepada Hitsugaya. Tampangnya udah ketakutan gitu….

* * *

Event 3 : nunggu registrasi di balairung sambil ngisi formulir.

Para maba berlari menuju Balairung. Saat itu, Hitsugaya bertemu dengan Ichigo dan Renji.

"Kurosaki! Abarai!" seru Hitsugaya ketika melihat Ichigo dan Renji.

"Toshiro!" panggil Ichigo senang. Beberapa orang nengok kearah Ichigo, tapi Hitsugaya gak ngerespon.

"Elo manggil kepelanan! Harusnya gini, HITSUGAYA!" jerit Renji sampai membuat orang-orang di Balairung budek mendadak. Hitsugaya nutup telinganya, tapi tetep nggak ngefek.

Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala, _kena karma apa gue sampe dapet temen rada sinting …._ Batinnya.

Di Balairung, mereka gak bisa masuk begitu aja. Mereka harus mengantri dulu. Dan emang gila banget! Antriannya panjang banget!

Sembari menunggu antrian, mereka disuruh mengisi formulir pendaftaran dan kertas untuk mengambil jaket yang ada di dalam map.

Ichigo duduk di samping kiri seorang cewek, disamping kanannya ada Hitsugaya dan Renji.

Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala kayak orang lagi dugem, "Gila! Yang ngantri banyak amat, yak!"

"Gak heran, soalnya UI emang punya banyak fakultas….."Timpal seorang cewek. Ichigo menoleh kesampingnya.

"Iya juga, sih…. Btw, siapa nama lo?"

"Gue Rukia Kuchiki." Jawab cewek itu.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya, "Gue Ichigo Kurosaki," katanya. "Dari Fakultas apa?"

"Akutansi."

"Sama dong kayak gue!" kata Ichigo. "Btw, elo datang sendiri?"

"Dianter kakak gue. Kakak gue dosen akutansi."

"Hah?" Ichigo bengong sampai mati. *Author digeplak Ichigo*….. maksudnya bengong setengah mati. "Jangan-jangan, kakakmu itu…."

"Byakuya Kuchiki." Sambung Rukia. "Emangnya kenapa?"

_Buset dah! Byakuya itu kan terkenal sebagai model, pengusaha, dan juga pemain sinetron. Baru tau gue kalo Byakuya jadi dosen!_ Batin Ichigo. _Dan gue baru aja kenalan ma adeknya!Gokil!_

Renji menyikut Ichigo, "Woi! Lo dapet kenalan cewek kagak bilang-bilang, yak!" bisik Renji kesal.

"Eh, lo ngapain nyambung-nyambung kayak kabel listrik?" sewot Ichigo. "Yawdah, kenalan aja sendiri!"

"Gue Renji Abarai," Renji memperkenalkan dirinya. "Temannya Ichigo."

"Gue Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia lalu menunjuk Hitsugaya. "Cowok yang imut itu namanya siapa?"

"Oh, itu Hitsugaya." Jawab Renji. "Lengkapnya Toshiro Hitsugaya. Orangnya agak galak, lho!"

"Oh ya?"

"Abarai…." Hitsugaya masang muka manis.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya?" Renji pasang muka manis juga. (?)

"Elo pasti gak mau gue pelintir lagi kan? Jangan SEMBARANGAN NGOMONGIN GUE!" Hitsugaya langsung masang tampang angker. Renji sweatdrop.

"Hai!" Sapa Rukia ke Hitsugaya. Nampaknya dia gak takut sama Hitsugaya.

"Hai juga…." Hitsugaya nanggepin datar-datar aja.

Renji nyikut Hitsugaya, "Kasih tanggepan yang ramah dikit, napa?" protes Renji.

Hitsugaya balik nyikut Renji, "Gak usah protes, deh!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua langsung main sikut-sikutan. Ichigo dan Rukia sweatdrop.

* * *

Event 4: Registrasi, lalu ambil Jaket Kuning plus kartu mahasiswa

Akhirnya setelah menunggu 2 tahun kemudian…. *Author digeplak Ichigo dkk* maksudnya 2 jam, mereka berempat masuk ke ruang Balairung.

Pas ngumpulin berkas-berkas di loket 2, Renji mengalami sedikit kesulitan karena berkasnya acak-acakan. (siapa suruh naronya gak disusun!) Mana kertasnya ada yang lecek! Renji akhirnya diberi hadiah death glare oleh administratornya. (selamet ya Renji!)

Yang lain? Lancar aja!

Lanjut ke loket 3, yakni ngukur jaket kuning (atau kita singkat jadi jakun) . Giliran Hitsugaya dan Rukia yang bingung gara-gara jakun ukuran S kebesaran untuk mereka. Sedangkan ukuran jakun yang paling kecil adalah S!

(gue sendiri pake jakun ukuran S! Padahal gue kan badannya tinggi! Gak kayak mereka berdua….) *Author dibekuin Hitsugaya dan Rukia karena ngatain mereka pendek*

"Mas, gak ada ukuran yang lebih kecil ya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya nih mas. Masa ukurannya gede semua?" sahut Rukia.

Mas-masnya ngeliatin Rukia, "Oh…. Kamu ini adeknya Pak Byakuya, kan?"

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Pak Byakuya udah pesan ukuran jaketnya." Kata mas-masnya sambil nyerahin catatan ke Rukia. "Tuker aja catatannya ke loket 6." Tambahnya.

"Makasih, mas!" Kata Rukia. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Hitsugaya, aku duluan ya…." Rukia melambaikan tangannya ke Hitsugaya yang masih berkutat dengan mas-masnya.

"Mas, punya saya bisa dikecilin?" Tanya Hitsugaya sambil menunjukkan jakun ukuran S.

Mas-mas itu ngeliatin Hitsugaya sambil senyum-senyum. Hitsugaya sempet parno_, Ini mas-mas jangan-jangan naksir sama gue lagi!_ Batinnya.

"Boleh! Nanti saya bilang ke loket 6 agar punya kamu disamakan dengan punya Rukia." Katanya. "Tapi…. Ada satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kamu mau gak kencan sama saya?" Tanya mas-mas itu sambil ngedip-ngedipin matanya. (mas, lagi sakit mata, ya?)

Hitsugaya blushing. Mas-masnya malah ketawa.

"Tadi saya Cuma bercanda…." Katanya sambil menyerahkan catatan ke Hitsugaya. "Kasih ini ke loket 6."

"Makasih!" sahut Hitsugaya ketus.

"Eh, ada lagi!" kata mas-mas itu. "Boleh minta nomor hape gak?"

Hitsugaya langsung ngeloyor pergi sambil misuh-misuh, "Gila! Gue masih normal, bego!" gumamnya kesal.

Loket 4 dan 5 registrasi buat kartu mahasiswa. Sembari menunggu kartu mahasiswa, para maba langsung mengambil jakun di loket 6. Tapi ada momen yang sangat penting kali ini!

Byakuya Kuchiki ada di loket 6! *Author langsung ngedeketin Byakuya, tapi diseret readers untuk mengetik lagi*

"Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia heran. "Nii-sama ngapain disini?"

"Mau mastiin apakah orang diloket 6 ini ngasih jaket ke kamu dengan ukuran yang benar…." Kata Byakuya dingin. *Author pingsan, lalu ditabok-tabok readers biar cepet sadar*

"Ya ampun Nii-sama.…" sahut Rukia. "Aku kan bisa sendiri…."

"Tidak bisa, Rukia!" kata Byakuya. "Itu hakmu sebagai mahasiswa disini. Jaket kuning itu lambang bahwa kamu adalah mahasiswa disini." (Ya iyalah! Masa lambang mahasiswa UGM?)

Rukia sweat drop mendengar Byakuya ngomong kayak gitu. Lebai deh mas Byakuya! *Author ditodongin senbonzakura sama Byakuya*

"_Elo gak boleh macem-macem sama gue!" Kata Byakuya sambil menodongkan senbonzakuranya._

"_Mas byakuya kejem amat, sih! Masa adik sendiri ditodongin zanpakuto….. huwee…" Eka nangis dengan tampang 'oh so sad' yang bikin orang jadi ikut sedih._

"_Yawdah, kamu jangan bandel lagi ya…." Byakuya mengusap-usap rambut Eka. Entah Byakuya kasian ngeliat Eka nangis atau gak kepingin Balairung banjir air mata._

"_Byakuya-nii…." Eka meluk Byakuya._

"_Dasar…" gumamnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum._

_

* * *

_Oke, kembali ke cerita.

"Jadi semuanya sudah beres?" Tanya Byakuya kepada Rukia. "Kartu Mahasiswa, Jakun sudah beres?"

"Beres!" Rukia mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Byakuya langsung pergi gak dijemput pulang gak dianter. (Emangnya jelangkung?)

Selesai keluar dari Balairung, urusan belum selesai. Para maba harus tes kesehatan. Ichigo kembali bergabung bersama Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Rukia.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek berambut oranye mendekati Rukia.

"Kuchiki!" jerit cewek itu senang.

"Inoue!" jerit Rukia.

Mereka langsung berpelukan (teletubbies mode : on!). Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji sweat drop.

"Kalian dari satu sekolah ya?" Tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya!" jawab Rukia dan Inoue berbarengan.

"Kamu dari fakultas apa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Fakultas Ilmu Budaya, jurusan bahasa Jepang." Jawab Inoue.

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo menyalami tangan Inoue. Inoue langsung blushing.

"A… aku… Orihime Inoue…." Jawab Inoue terbata-bata. Jujur, dia terpesona oleh ketampanan Ichigo.

"Ehem!" Renji udah ber-ehem ria melihat adegan itu. Bilang aja, Nji! Elo ngiri kan?

"Eh, kalian dapat nomor berapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Ia menunjukkan nomor urut untuk tes kesehatan, nomornya 1055.

Ichigo menunjukkan nomornya, 1056. Rukia dan Renji juga berurutan, 1057 dan 1058. Nomor Inoue ternyata paling jauh, 1180.

"Yah, nomor aku jauh banget…." Keluhnya.

"Gapapa, Inoue…" hibur Rukia. "Siapa tahu aja kita satu bis."

Tiba-tiba , Byakuya datang (lagi!). *Author mau ngedeketin Byakuya tapi dihadang readers*

"Kalau nunggu bis akan lama, Rukia." Kata Byakuya. Semua mata tertuju pada Byakuya.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia kaget melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba aja datang.

"Kalian langsung datang ke FKM (Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat), disana kalian langsung mengambil formulir lalu mengantri untuk diperiksa." Jelas Byakuya.

"Pak, apa disana pakai nomor urut ini?" Hitsugaya menunjukkan nomornya.

Byakuya melihat nomor itu lalu menggeleng, "Itu nomor antrian bus. Disana tidak diminta nomor urut."

"Bukannya kita harus naik bus kuning?" Tanya Ichigo.

Byakuya menatap Ichigo dingin. Ichigo langsung diem. Kayaknya dia udah tau jawabannya.

"Ayo, Rukia."

Byakuya mengajak Rukia untuk ikut ke mobilnya. Rukia mengajak Inoue.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji akhirnya naik jalan kaki setelah tau kalau kalau FKM itu cukup dekat dan kebetulan mobilnya Byakuya itu mobil sedan (Cuma cukup untuk 5 orang).

* * *

Event 5 : Tes kesehatan

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo tidak takut ketika sampel darah mereka diambil untuk dicek Hbnya. Berbeda dengan Renji, dia teriak-teriak dulu sampai Hitsugaya dan Ichigo memegangi kedua tangannya dan membekap mulutnya.

Saat pengukuran tinggi badan….

Hitsugaya kesal setengah mati gara-gara dibilang anak kecil oleh perawat yang mengukurnya. Emangnya tinggi Hitsugaya berapa? Cuma 133 cm! Beratnya? 28 kg! Waw! Pantes aja dibilang anak kecil….. *Author dibankai Hitsugaya*

Ichigo lain lagi. Saat ditanya riwayat penyakitnya, dia terdiam sebentar.

"Kayaknya saya tidak sakit apa-apa." Jawabnya. Dokter muda yang memeriksanya mengangguk senang.

Tes kesehatan lainnya seperti tes warna (untuk mengetahui apakah maba buta warna atau tidak), periksa telinga, mulut, tekanan darah, dan gigi berjalan dengan lancar.

Hitsugaya diberitahu oleh dokter muda yang memeriksa tekanan darahnya bahwa ia punya tekanan darah yang cukup tinggi.

"Apa kamu suka makan jeroan?" Tanya Dokter itu.

"Tidak."

"Kurang tidur?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Suka marah-marah?"

Kali ini Hitsugaya pasang wajah kesal, "Memangnya kenapa kalau saya suka marah-marah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Dokter itu langsung mencatat tekanan darah Hitsugaya. Dengan catatan, Hitsugaya pendek karena punya tekanan darah tinggi yang disebabkan oleh kebiasaan suka marah-marah. (?)

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menunggu Renji yang sedang asyik melihat stand-stand yang menjual aneka pernak-pernik UI, kaos, dan makanan minuman. Mereka duduk tak jauh dari stand tersebut.

"Capek juga, ya." Ujar Ichigo.

"Iya." Hitsugaya menguap. Tanpa sadar ia menyandarkan dirinya dibahu Ichigo.

"Emmm…" Tahu-tahu Hitsugaya sudah tertidur di bahu Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum lalu mendekapnya dengan lembut.

"Rupanya dia tertidur," gumam Ichigo. "Dia manis kalau sedang tertidur."

Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan Hitsugaya dengan tangan penuh dengan belanjaan serta makanan.

"Hoi! Ichigo! Sedang apa kau dengan Hitsugaya?" Teriak Renji.

Ichigo melotot ke Renji dan mengisyaratkannya agar memelankan suaranya. Namun terlambat! Hitsugaya sudah bangun!

"Emm… Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" Hitsugaya mengucek matanya.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ia melihat tangan yang kekar mendekapnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke atas.

"Hua! Kurosaki! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hitsugaya menendang Ichigo secara refleks.

Ichigo yang apes kena tendang langsung bangun dan mengejar Renji berhasrat ingin memukulnya. Dibelakang Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengejar Ichigo dengan wajah angker.

"Huaa! Apa salahku?" jerit Renji.

Daftar ulang di UI sudah selesai. Namun ada lagi setumpuk tugas dan masalah menanti mereka. Tugas apakah itu? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat saya lagi daftar ulang di UI. Gila banget! Datang dari jam setengah 8, pulang jam 4 sore! Gomen kalo garing. Maklum, disana emang kerjaannya kayak begitu….

Oh iya! Aslinya Fakultas kedokteran dan Kedokteran gigi UI itu adanya di Salemba, Jakarta. Tapi berhubung ini Fanfic, saya gabungin aja Fakultas kedokteran jadi di Depok! (ketawa setan) *Dihajar Rektor UI*

Review please?


	2. Tugas OKK UI! Gya!

Hola! Kembali lagi bersama gue, Eka Kuchiki! Gue nulis cerita ini pas idenya lagi mandek. Jadi gomen kalo ada yang aneh.

Tanpa panjang lebar, silakan baca ceritanya….

Warning : OOC dan hal-hal gajebo lainnya.

* * *

TUGAS OKK UI? GYAA!

By : Eka Kuchiki

* * *

16 Juni 2010

Sehabis daftar ulang, semua anak UI diwajibkan untuk mengerjakan tugas Okk UI 2010. Pada saat daftar ulang, para maba diberitahu untuk mengerjakan tugas Okk UI 2010.

Apa sih Okk UI itu?

OKK UI adalah singkatan dari Orientasi Kehidupan Kampus UI. OKK UI itu sama kayak ospek, cuma jangan bayangin sama kayak ospek kita waktu SMP atau SMA. Itu beda banget!

Sebelum ada OKK UI, para maba harus mengerjakan tugas OKK UI.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, mari kita lihat kegiatan dibawah ini.

Hitsugaya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memandangi flyer yang diberikan oleh mahasiswa UI. Sesekali ia mengecek website OKK UI di hp. Ichigo yang sedang menyetir memandangi Hitsugaya.

"Antusias banget ngeliatinnya." Sindir Ichigo.

"Diem lo! Gue lagi pusing tau!" Bentak Hitsugaya. "Elo gak mau gue tendang lagi kan?"

Ichigo menggeleng cepat. Tadi saat pulang, ia mendapat tendangan dari Hitsugaya sebagai 'balas budi' karena telah mendekapnya.

Renji ikutan nimbrung, "Flyer OKK UI 2010, ya? Kayak gimana sih tugasnya?"

"Gue lagi nyari di hp." Jawab Hitsugaya. Dua detik kemudian, Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa, Toshiro?" Tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya membaca info tentang tugas OKK UI. "Disini dikatakan bahwa kita harus membentuk kelompok berjumlah 4-6 orang. Setiap anggota tidak boleh dari satu sekolah…."

"Kebetulan banget! Kita kan bukan dari satu sekolah!" potong Renji. Mereka bertiga berasal dari SMA yang berbeda, tapi dari asal SMP yang sama di Jakarta Selatan. Makanya bisa akrab.

"GUE BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG, ABARAI!" bentak Hitsugaya. Renji sweatdrop.

"Terusin, Toshiro!" sahut Ichigo.

"….Untuk program sarjana reguler, bisa bergabung dengan progam sarjana kelas internasional. Sedangkan program sarjana paralel, bergabung dengan program vokasi…"

"Terus?" Tanya Renji.

"…..Tugas OKK UInya yaitu membuat essay dan proposal project. Ada 10 bidang yang bisa dipilih. Ntar gue kirim ke email kalian aja."

"Kenapa gak kasih tau sekarang aja sih?" Protes Ichigo.

"BENTAR LAGI GUE MAU TURUN, BEGO!" Jerit Hitsugaya. "Elo kan mau turunin gue di depan Alfa***t!" Hitsugaya menunjuk ke sebuah mini market yang tak jauh jaraknya dari mereka.

Ichigo dan Renji sweatdrop. Elo kenapa, Shiro-chan? Hari ini sensi banget. Lagi dapet ya? *Author dibekuin Hitsugaya*

Ichigo memberhentikan mobilnya didepan mini market yang dimaksud Hitsugaya.

"Udah sampe nih!" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya turun dari mobil.

"Hati-hati!" kata Hitsugaya sambil melambaikan tangan ke Ichigo dan Renji. Ichigo dan Renji melambaikan tangan ke Hitsugaya.

* * *

Malam hari, jam 19.00 di rumah Ichigo.

Ichigo yang baru saja mandi sudah nongkrong di depan komputer. Ia mengecek alamat emailnya. Ternyata ada satu pesan masuk.

_Pasti dari Toshiro._ Batin Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung membuka pesan masuk itu. Ternyata memang dari Hitsugaya.

Untuk Ichigo Kurosaki

Ini rincian tugas Okk UI 2010.

* * *

Essay

Terdapat 10 bidang yang akan disediakan oleh panitia, dan maba diminta untuk memilih satu dari sembilan bidang pilihan dan dikomparasikan dengan satu bidang wajib. Bidang – bidang tersebut adalah :

Mahasiswa dan Idealisme, yang direpresentasikan oleh Soe Hok Gie. (Bidang Wajib)

Sosial Kemasyarakatan, yang direpresentasikan oleh Tri Mumpuni (Bidang Pilihan)

Kemajuan Teknologi dan Sains Indonesia, yang direpresentasikan oleh B. J. Habibie (Bidang Pilihan)

Pendidikan, yang direpresentasikan oleh Ki Hadjar Dewantara (Bidang Pilihan)

Olahraga, yang direpresentasikan oleh Susi Susanti (Bidang Pilihan)

Seni dan Budaya, yang direpresentasikan oleh Chairil Anwar (Bidang Pilihan)

Kesehatan, yang direpresentasikan oleh Eka Julianta (Bidang Pilihan)

Dst…

Proposal Project

Proposal project merupakan suatu proposal yang tujuannya adalah menuangkan solusi mengenai permasalahan yang diangkat oleh maba kedalam suatu aksi nyata atau kegiatan yang merupakan upaya untuk mengatasi permasalahan yang diangkat oleh maba dalam essay-nya.

**Bagian – bagian dalam proposal project :**

Cover. Bentuk cover sama dengan cover essay.

Daftar isi

Bab I: Pendahuluan

Bab II: Rancangan proyek

BAB III: Penutup

Dst….

Membuat presentasi mengenai essay dan proposal project sesuai dengan bidang pilihan.

Keterangan lebih lanjut, lihat di website :

P.S. :Sekarang elo cari aja anggota kelompok di Facebook atau Twitter, cari dua orang lagi. Kalau bisa, yang tinggalnya di Jakarta Selatan. Anggota kita sekarang : Elo, gue, Renji Abarai, sama Rukia Kuchiki. Orihime Inoue belum pasti. Kalo udah dapet, bilang ke gue.

Thanks!

Toushirou Hitsugaya

* * *

Ichigo sweatdrop ngeliat isi pesan Hitsugaya. _Sialan nih anak! Gue kira isinya udah lengkap, gak usah ngeliat internet. Eh, gak taunya gue disuruh liat sendiri di internet!_ Dumel Ichigo dalam hati.

Dua detik kemudian, ada satu pesan masuk di email Ichigo.

* * *

Kalo elo berani ngejelekin gue, gue bakal pelintir tangan lo tanpa ampun!

* * *

Ichigo nge-gubrak. _Ni anak emang bakat jadi paranormal ya!_ Batinnya. _Tau aja gue lagi ngejelekin dia!_

* * *

Ditempat lain, Hitsugaya membuka twitternya. Dia menemukan pesan dari orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Rangikucantikdanseksi? Siapa ya? Batin Hitsugaya.

Rangikucantikdanseksi : Gue belum dapet kelompok nih! Huweee….. Gue nak reg, domisili Jaksel.

Hitsugaya sweatdrop. _Ni anak lebai ya…._ Batinnya.

Hp Hitsugaya melantunkan lagu Bleach Asterik–bunyi SMS masuk. Hitsugaya langsung mengecek SMS masuk.

From : Rukia Kuchiki

_Inoue gak bisa sekelompok dgn kita. Dia paralel._

Hitsugaya langsung meneruskan SMS tersebut ke Ichigo dan Renji. Setelah itu, Hitsugaya kembali 'tweet'an dengan Rangiku.

Hitsugaya : Elo nak fak apa?

Rangikucantikdanseksi : Fak Hukum, Elo?

Hitsugaya : Fak Kedokteran. Kelompok kita kurang 2 orang, mau gabung nggak?

Rangikucantikdanseksi : Mau bangeeet! :D

Hitsugaya : Yawdah, tar gw confirm ke yang lain.

Rangikucantikdanseksi : Sankyuu…. :DD

Nada dering Bleach Asterik berbunyi lagi. Hitsugaya membaca SMS masuk itu.

From : Ichigo Kurosaki

_Gue udah dapet satu orang. Namanya Uryuu Ishida. Dia nak Fak Teknik._

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Masalah anggota kelompok sudah beres. Sekarang tinggal nentuin kapan kerja kelompoknya. Hitsugaya membalas SMS dari Ichigo.

Hp Hitsugaya melantunkan nada dering Bleach Life, Hitsugaya melihat layar hp dan menjawab teleponnya.

"Toshiro, ini gue." Suara Ichigo terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

"Oh, Kurosaki!" sahut Hitsugaya. "Ada apa?"

"Besok kita kerumah Renji. Jam 9 pagi."

"Ngapain?"

"Ya, kerja kelompok lah…." Ichigo kemudian cekikikan sendiri.

Hitsugaya mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Nggak. Eh, elo jangan bilang-bilang ke Renji soal ini!"

"Oh…" Hitsugaya mengangguk cepat. "Gue ngerti. Elo mau ngerjain dia kan?"

"Benar sekali, Toshiro!" Kata Ichigo riang. "Elo ternyata punya bakat jadi paranormal!"

Hitsugaya sweatdrop. "Emangnya elo dalam rangka apa ngerjain Abarai?"

"Nggak dalam rangka apa-apa… yang lain juga udah gue ajak!"

_Gila!_ Batin Hitsugaya. _Ni anak ngerjain orang ngajak-ngajak!_

"Kuchiki, Matsumoto, sama Ishida elo ajak juga?"

"Iya dong! Kan sekalian ngerjain tugas OKK UI juga! Sambil menyelam minum air…"

"Kelelep dong!"

Terdengar suara tawa Ichigo di seberang, "Bisa aja lo! Besok kita pergi ya!"

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. "Terserah elo deh!" katanya pasrah.

"Oke! Tar gue jemput elo jam 8. Bye!" Ichigo menutup pembicaraan.

"Bye!" Hitsugaya menutup telepon.

* * *

Di apartemen Seiretei, Renji terpeleset di kamar mandi. Ia dengan sukses jatuh terduduk.

"Adaow!" Jerit Renji kesakitan. "Moga-moga tulang ekor gue gak papa…" gumamnya sambil memegangi pantatnya.

_Kayaknya ada yang lagi ngomongin gue deh!_ Batinnya. _Kok tiba-tiba perasaan gue gak enak?_

Renji menepis pikiran buruknya. Ia langsung ke kamarnya.

Apartemen Renji memang agak berantakan. Hanya beberapa ruangan yang cukup rapi. Namun diantara ruangan itu semua, yang paling berantakan dan mirip kapal Titanic habis di bom atom (?) adalah kamar Renji.

Renji tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Entah bagaimana bisa Renji tidur dengan antengnya dikamar yang dimana-mana ada boxer dan kaos bekas pakai bertebaran?

Tidak hanya itu, sepatu diletakkan seenak udel. Kaos kaki juga begitu. Jika kita melihat ke meja belajarnya, buku-buku ditumpuk asal-asalan sehingga lebih terlihat seperti tempat sampah.

Pertanyaannya,

Kenapa Renji bisa masuk UI? *Author ditabok Renji*

Salah pertanyaan.

Kenapa kamar Renji berantakan banget?

RENJI PALING MALES BERSIH-BERSIH.

Itulah jawabannya.

Sialnya, dia tidak tahu bahwa teman-temannya akan datang besok untuk mengerjakan tugas OKK UI!

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

Di Apartemen Rungokai.

Hitsugaya menyisir rambutnya. Hinamori–sepupu Hitsugaya– senyum-senyum sendiri melihat penampilan Hitsugaya kali ini–memakai kemeja biru dan celana jeans.

"Rapi banget, Shiro-chan…." komentar Hinamori. "Kau pingin pergi kencan ya?" Tanya Hinamori semangat '45.

Hitsugaya sweatdrop ngeliat reaksi Hinamori. _Kok jadi dia yang semangat?_ Batinnya.

"Ngaco deh! Aku gak pergi kencan! Lagipula, mana ada orang kencan pagi -pagi?" Sahut Hitsugaya.

"Yah… emangnya kencan itu cuma tiap malam minggu doang?" Kilah Hinamori.

"Tapi gue gak kencan!" Jerit Hitsugaya. "Gue mau pergi ke rumah temen! Mau kerja kelompok!"

"Oh…Mau ngerjain tugas OKK UI ya?" Tanya Hinamori. "Emang elo dapet anggota kelompoknya di Jaksel semua ya?"

"Iya. Ntar temen gue ada yang mau jemput."

"Enak banget! Gue gak dapet temen yang satu daerah nih!" Keluh Hinamori.

TIN!TIN!

_Suara klakson mobil Kurosaki! _Batin Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya langsung keluar. Sementara Hinamori mengintip Hitsugaya dari belakang pintu.

Ichigo keluar dari mobil Rushnya. Hinamori yang melihat Ichigo langsung tersenyum senang.

Akhirnya Shiro-chan dapet cowok ganteng! Batinnya senang.

Hinamori langsung mengkhayal. _Ah, tuh cowok ganteng juga… gue juga mau– _

DUAK!

"Aduh…" rintih Hinamori sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Shiro-chan! Elo kalo masuk ketok pintu dulu napa!"

Hitsugaya –yang baru masuk kedalam untuk pamit– jadi ngomel-ngomel. "Elo tuh yang ngaco! Ngapain berdiri di belakang pintu! Ya jelas kejeduk pintulah!"

"Gomen, deh!" sahut Hinamori. Ichigo–yang melihat itu semua– sweatdrop.

"Aku bawa pergi ya!" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya. Hinamori mengangguk.

_Dasar bego! _Batin Hitsugaya kesal. _Emangnya gue apaan? Peliharaannya dia? _

"Bawa aja! Hati-hati ya…" kata Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Hitsugaya cemberut.

* * *

Didalam mobil Ichigo.

"Toshiro, tadi itu siapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sepupu gue, namanya Momo Hinamori." Jawab Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya langsung menatap tajam Ichigo. "Jangan bilang kalo elo naksir dia… Gue gak bakal izinin!" kata Hitsugaya galak.

"Yee… siapa yang naksir!" Sahut Ichigo. "Pantesan gak mirip sama elo!"

"Maksud lo?"

"Orangnya ramah. Gak kayak elo, galak…" Belum selesai Ichigo melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya memberikan death glare ke Ichigo. Tangannya siap untuk memukul Ichigo.

"Eh, gue lagi nyetir! Ntar elo pukul gue terus ni mobil nyungsep, gimana?"

"Ntar gue pukul elo di rumah Abarai. Beres, kan?" Hitsugaya memamerkan evil grinnya.

Ichigo sweatdrop.

* * *

Dirumah Renji, jam 08.45 pagi.

Renji masih tertidur pulas. Maklum, hari libur. Ritual tidurnya terganggu oleh suara pintu depan diketuk.

"Siapa sih? Pagi-pagi udah dateng!" Dumel Renji. Renji langsung membuka pintu depan dan…

"Ichigo! Hitsugaya!" jerit Renji lebai. "Elo berdua ngapain dateng pagi-pagi?"

"Udah mau jam sembilan kale…" kata Ichigo. "Btw, lap dulu tuh iler ma beleknya!"

Renji langsung mengusap matanya dan mulutnya.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya mau masuk ke dalam apartemen Renji, tapi ditahan sama empunya.

"Eh, jangan masuk dulu!" tahan Renji. "Apartemen gue berantakan…."

"Yaelah! Biasa aja kale…" kata Ichigo.

"Jangan–"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya langsung masuk ke dalam dan sweatdrop melihat ruang tamu apartemen Renji.

"Abarai, kok bisa ada kardus diruang tamu?" jerit Hitsugaya saat ngeliat tumpukan kardus di depan ruang tamu.

"Itu… kardus kompi gue, PS3, terus…"

"YA DIANGKAT DONG! MASA ELO BIARIN AJA DI RUANG TAMU!" Bentak Hitsugaya. Renji dan Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Elo kayak ibu-ibu deh!" komentar Ichigo yang langsung disambut death glare oleh Hitsugaya.

"Bodo amat! Pokoknya elo harus cepat bereskan apartemen lo!" kata Hitsugaya. "Soalnya kita bakal ngerjain tugas OKK UI disini!"

Bola mata Renji hampir copot mendengarnya (?). "APA?" jerit Renji lebai. "ELO BERDUA BILANG KERJA KELOMPOK DIRUMAH GUE TAPI GAK BILANG-BILANG KE GUE?" Teriak Renji. Hitsugaya dan Ichigo budek mendadak.

"Santai, Bro! Makanya elo harus cepet beresin apartemen elo!" kata Ichigo.

"Sialan lo semua!' jerit Renji marah. "Elo berdua, KELUAR!"

"Lho? Kok elo jadi ngusir kita, sih?" Hitsugaya gak terima diusir.

"Gue mau beres-beres dulu! Makanya elo berdua keluar dulu sana!" Renji mendorong Ichigo dan Hitsugaya keluar.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Rukia datang dengan Mercedes Benznya. Rukia memakai baju terusan putih berdetail bunga putih. Sesampainya diatas, ia heran melihat Ichigo dan Hitsugaya menunggu diluar.

"Elo berdua ngapain nunggu diluar?" Tanya Rukia. "Emangnya Renji gak ada diapartemennya?"

"Ada kok, orangnya!"Kata Ichigo. "Renji!" panggil Ichigo.

"Bentar lagi selesai!" Teriak Renji di dalam.

"Terus, ngapain elo berdua masih disini?" Tanya Rukia. Ichigo bukannya menjawab malah teriak lagi.

"Renji! Rukia udah dateng nih!" Teriak Ichigo.

"Apa? Rukia udah dateng?" Teriak Renji. "Bentar lagi, ya Rukia! Bentar lagi beres!"

Rukia sweatdrop.

"Emangnya Renji lagi ngapain sih didalam?" Tanya Rukia ke Hitsugaya.

"Ntar juga tau." Kata Hitsugaya. Rukia jadi penasaran.

Lima menit kemudian, Renji mempersilakan temannya untuk masuk. Muka Renji acak kadut, rambut merahnya udah mirip kayak orang gila–acak-acakan.

"Nji, tampang lo awut-awutan amat!" Komentar Rukia ilfil. Muka Renji langsung memerah dan ngacir ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, Ishida datang bareng dengan Rangiku. Hitsugaya–yang tweetan dengan Rangiku–akhirnya tau kenapa Rangiku memakai nama seksi di twitternya. Penampilan Rangiku emang rada 'vulgar'.

"Hello everybody!" kata Rangiku riang. Ishida kalem-kalem aja.

Rangiku melihat Hitsugaya dan jerit-jerit ala fan girl. "KAWAI! Imut banget!" Tanpa babibu, Rangiku langsung memeluk Hitsugaya. Yang lain sweatdrop.

Hitsugaya megap-megap kehabisan oksigen."Ugh! Nggak… bisa… napas…"

"Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-kun kayaknya keabisan napas tuh! Gara-gara pelukan lo!" sahut Rukia sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang bentar lagi mau tepar.

"OMG! Maap ya!" kata Rangiku sambil melepaskan pelukan 'mautnya'. "Abis kamu imut banget sih!" Rangiku ingin mencubit pipi Hitsugaya, tapi Hitsugaya langsung memegangi pipinya.

"SD kelas berapa?" tanya Rangiku. Hitsugaya mencak-mencak.

"ELO BILANG MASIH SD? GUE ITU SAMA KAYAK ELO! UDAH KULIAH!" teriak Hitsugaya marah. Rangiku dan yang lainnya budek mendadak.

Rangiku langsung disikut Ichigo. "Kalo elo mau selamat, jangan tanya kenapa dia pendek." Bisik Ichigo sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya yang lagi bad mood. Rangiku mengangguk.

"Kita bisa mulai ngerjain sekarang, gak?" Tanya Ishida kesal. Yang lain langsung inget sama tugas OKK UI dan masuk ke ruang tamu Renji.

* * *

Renji menyuguhkan makanan ringan dan minuman ke teman-temannya. Wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Napa sih?" goda Ichigo. "Lo lagi PMS?"

"Diem lo!" bentak Renji. Ichigo cekikikan.

"Udahan ributnya! Kita langsung aja ngerjain tugasnya." Kata Rukia. Ia mengeluarkan laptop Acernya yang bergambar… CHAPPY?

Semua (kecuali Rukia) sweatdrop.

"Rukia, elo demen sama Chappy ya?" Tanya Rangiku. Sumpah, Rangiku pingin ketawa ngeliatnya. _Kayak anak kecil aja._ Batinnya.

" Iya! Abisnya Chappy lucu banget, gitu!" jawab Rukia bersemangat.

"Bukannya maniak ya?" ralat Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke tas Rukia.

Ternyata gak cuma laptop yang ada gambar chappynya. Hp, tempat pensil, buku catatan, sampai tas pun juga bergambar chappy.

"Emm… iya kali." jawab Rukia malu-malu.

Mereka pun memilih bidang pilihan karena bidang wajibnya –bidang Mahasiswa dan Idealisme– sudah ditentukan.

Ichigo : Bidang Kesehatan

Hitsugaya : Bidang Pendidikan

Renji : Bidang Olahraga

Rukia : Bidang Seni dan Budaya

Rangiku : Bidang Sosial Kemasyarakatan

Ishida : Bidang Kemajuan Teknologi dan Sains Indonesia

Hitsugaya sweatdrop. Yang lain bengong.

"Kok beda semua sih?" jerit Hitsugaya syok. "Gimana cara kita ngerjain tugasnya?"

"Sabar, Toshiro!" Ichigo menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. "Bukannya perbedaan itu indah?"

Hitsugaya mencak-mencak, "INDAH DARI HONGKONG! Kalo kayak gini terus, kapan jadinya?"

"Udah! Sekarang kita pilih bidang yang paling bisa kita kuasai!" kata Rukia menenangkan. Semua setuju dengan Rukia.

* * *

Setelah berdebat selama satu hari…. *Author digeplak Ichigo dkk*maksudnya setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sudah menentukan bidang pilihan. Bidang pilihannya adalah Seni dan Budaya dari Chairil Anwar.

Ichigo dan Ishida menulis essay, Hitsugaya dan Renji bertugas menulis proposal projectnya, sedangkan Rukia dan Rangiku bertugas membuat presentasinya.

Satu jam mengerjakan, mereka sudah ribut lagi.

Ichigo ribut dengan Ishida soal penggabungan ide antara Soe Hok Gie dengan Chairil Anwar.

"Kurosaki, Soe Hok Gie itu memberikan inspirasi untuk mahasiswa! Bukannya memberikan pembelajaran kepada mahasiswa!" protes Ishida.

"Ah, sama aja!" kata Ichigo. "Cuma beda bahasa doang!"

Sedangkan Hitsugaya protes ke Renji karena salah menyusun anggaran.

"Elo gimana sih? Harusnya 'sumbangan dari donatur' elo susun paling atas! Kenapa malah 'pembuatan baju' yang elo taro paling atas?' protes Hitsugaya.

"Sama aja, Hitsu! Ntar kan kalo dijumlahin sama aja hasilnya!" bantah Renji. Hitsugaya bernafsu ingin meremuk Renji.

Rukia ingin memakai background Chappy untuk power point mereka, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Rangiku.

"Rukia, ntar kita diketawain kalo pake background kayak gitu!" protes Rangiku sambil menunjuk bacground Chappy pilihan Rukia.

"Tapi ini bagus, Rangiku!" Rukia kekeuh dengan pilihan backgroundnya.

"Mending kita pilih yang netral aja deh!" kata Rangiku.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Renji segera memesan makan siang.

Hp Rukia berbunyi, Rukia menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Rukia, ini aku." Jawab penelepon itu.

"Ada apa Nii-sama?"

Ternyata yang menelepon Rukia itu Byakuya.

"Kapan selesai kerja kelompoknya?" Tanya Byakuya.

"Bentar lagi selesai." Jawab Rukia.

"Aku akan jemput kau."

"Nii-sama mau jemput? Nggak usah, Nii-sama…" tolak Rukia. "Nii-sama kan sibuk…"

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau sekarang dimana?"

"Di Apartemen Seireitei nomor 131."

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku."

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia menutup pembicaraan.

"Tadi itu siapa, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku. "Pacar?"

"Bukan, itu tadi kakakku." Jawab Rukia. Rangiku cuma mengangguk.

"Kakakku juga alumni UI." Kata Rukia. "Sekarang dia jadi dosen."

"Wah! Hebat dong!" sahut Rangiku kagum. "Dosen apa?"

"Akutansi."

Rukia mencari pensil di tasnya, tapi tidak ada pensil di tasnya. "Renji, lo ada pensil gak?" tanya Rukia. "Gue gak bawa pensil nih."

"Ambil aja di kamar gue." jawab Renji.

Rukia pergi ke kamar Renji dan membuka pintu kamar, lalu….

"Astaganaga!" jerit Rukia syok saat melihat kamar Renji. Renji langsung menyusul Rukia, dan…

_OMG! Gue lupa beresin kamar gue! _Batin Renji sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Renji! Kamar elo kayak kapal pecah!"jerit Rukia.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ichigo. Ia melihat kamar Renji dan ketawa ngakak.

"Gila, Nji! Sejak kapan kamar lo jadi Tempat Pembuangan Akhir?" ledek Ichigo. Renji memberikan death glare ke Ichigo.

"Sori, Rukia." Renji masuk kedalam kamarnya lalu kembali dengan membawa pensil. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan muka semerah rambutnya.

"Gak apa-apa." Kata Rukia sambil menahan tawanya. Renji berhasrat pingin bunuh diri saat itu juga. Ichigo berhenti ngakak karena disumpel kaos kaki oleh Renji.

* * *

TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi di depan apartemen Renji. Rukia langsung turun ke bawah dan menghampiri mobil BMW hitam keluaran terbaru.

"Nii-sama? Nii-sama jadi jemput?"

"Memangnya kamu gak senang kalau aku jemput kamu?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

Rukia kaget , "Bu,bukan gitu, Nii-sama! Aku takut ngerepotin Nii-sama. Nii-sama kan capek habis kerja gitu…" Jawab Rukia.

"Rukia, gue pingin tau–" Rangiku menoleh ke dalam mobil dan melihat Byakuya.

"Astaga! Byakuya Kuchiki!" seru Rangiku. "Dia kan yang main di sinetron 'Cinta Fitrah'! Terus yang main di film '3 Dunia 1 Cinta!' jerit Rangiku. Rukia sweatdrop.

"Dia kakak lo, Rukia?" tanya Rangiku. Rukia mengangguk takut.

"KYAA!" jerit Rangiku kegirangan. "Boleh gak aku minta tanda tangannya?" tanya Rangiku ke Byakuya. Byakuya tadinya pingin kasih death glare ke Rangiku, tapi gak jadi karena ditahan Rukia.

"Emm… Rangiku-san, biar tandatangannya gue yang minta ke kakak gue." Kata Rukia.

"Yah…" kata Rangiku kecewa. "Tapi, gapapa! Jangan lupa ya!" katanya.

"Tapi… boleh gak gue minta foto?" tanya Rangiku. "Please…"

Rukia langsung menyilangkan tangannya, "No way! Gue mau pulang!"

Rangiku kecewa berat. Rukia pamit pulang duluan ke teman-temannya.

Karena semua sudah selesai, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing (ya iyalah! Masa mau nginep!).

* * *

Apartemen Seireitei, jam 20.00

Renji sedang asyik nonton piala dunia. Jerman vs. Serbia. Saat pemain Jerman menendang ke gawang Serbia, tiba-tiba…

PET!

Lampu mati.

Renji nangis guling-guling, "Huwee… nasip gue apes banget sih hari ini!" Ratapnya.

* * *

A/N : Aku lupa kasih tau, sebenarnya tugas OKK UI itu diserahkan pada tanggal 24 Juni. Jadi masih banyak waktu kalau mereka mau ngerjain…

Ralat : Untuk Bleach in UI chapter 1, Akutansi itu bukan fakultas, tapi jurusan. Jurusan Akutansi itu adanya di Fakultas Ekonomi. Gomenasai!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

* * *

Review Please?


	3. Di UI ada setan!

Ampuni saya! Saya telat update lagi! *digetok readers*

Ini cuma selingan selagi menunggu cerita OKK UI 2010 yang akan saya tampilkan di chapter 4. Cerita ini terinspirasi saat saya menonton (Masih) Dunia Lain. Karena cerita ini memakai setting di UI, maka otomatis cerita ini AU.

Enjoy it!

**Warning :** OOC, AU, dan Horror. Bagi yang lemah jantung, sebaiknya jangan baca fic ini.

* * *

**DI UI ADA SETAN?**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya melihat kalender yang tergantung di kamar kostnya. Sudah dua minggu dia di Depok.

Hitsugaya kini merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia ingin ke kamar Ichigo, tapi takut menganggu. Sekarang jam di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam.

Jam dua belas malam?

Gila! Kayaknya si Hitsugaya mulai kena insomnia! Biasanya kan jam sepuluh dia sudah tidur.

Kebanyakan anak UI memilih kos di sekitar UI supaya lebih mudah mendapat informasi. Selain itu, bagi anak-anak paralel yang kuliah malam, ngekos itu lebih menguntungkan karena mereka pulang pada malam hari.

Hitsugaya, Ichigo, dan Renji memilih untuk ngekos bareng di kosan Pondok Cina, tapi tidak sekamar. Lagipula, Hitsugaya malas untuk ngekos bareng salah satu diantara mereka. Kalau Renji, dia kan orangnya jorok. Hitsugaya jelas ogah sekamar dengan Renji! Secara Hitsugaya orangnya cinta bersih.

Kalau Ichigo?

Sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak keberatan sekamar dengan Ichigo. Cuma masalahnya, Ichigo itu orangnya agak rese plus ngeselin. Jadinya Hitsugaya batal sekamar dengan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ishida tidak satu tempat kos dengan mereka bertiga. Karena bagi Ishida, kosan Kukusan Teknik dekat dengan Fakultas Teknik. Makanya dia jadi kos disitu.

* * *

**#**

Oke, kembali ke masalah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya masih tidak bisa tidur. Dirinya masih memikirkan pembicaraan seorang anak UI mengenai penampakan di tempat-tempat yang ada di UI.

'_Masa sih universitas kayak UI bisa ada penunggunya?'_ pikir Hitsugaya. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya teringat sesuatu.

'_Tapi… UI kan sudah berdiri lama sekali, jadi bisa saja ada penunggunya.' _Batinnya ragu.

Hitsugaya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, _'Ah! Kenapa gue malah mikirin kayak gituan! Mending tidur aja deh!'_

Hitsugaya menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya dan terbuai dalam mimpinya.

* * *

**#**

Siang hari setelah kuliah, dirinya bersama Ichigo dan Renji mengobrol soal tempat-tempat di UI yang cukup menyeramkan. Rukia dan Orihime ikut mendengarkan.

"Eh, tau gak?" Renji memulai pembicaraan.

"Gak tau." Jawab mereka berempat serempak.

"Ya iyalah! Orang belum gue kasih tau!" sewot Renji. Dua detik kemudian, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Di UI ini banyak tempat-tempat yang ada penunggunya." Kata Renji dengan suara diseram-seramkan.

"Alah! Paling juga boongan!" sahut Ichigo tidak percaya.

"Eh, Ichigo! Jangan sembarangan ngomong lho! Ntar kalau kualat gimana?" timpal Rukia.

"Ichigo, elo jangan sembarangan ngomong! Kalo ada setan yang denger gimana?" timpal Renji mendukung Rukia.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo. "Gue yang ngomong, kok elo berdua yang heboh!"

"Demi kebaikan elo, tahu!" kata Rukia dan Renji serempak.

Yang lain sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Renji dan Rukia kompakan?

"Eh, Abarai," panggil Hitsugaya. "Elo tau informasi ini darimana?"

"Gue tau dari sumber yang akurat, tajam, dan terpercaya." Jawab Renji yang ternyata nyolong slogan dari Liputan 6 SCTV.

"Iya, tapi siapa orang yang ngasih tau elo?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tuh orangnya!" Renji menunjuk ke Rangiku yang sedang berjalan kemari.

"Panjang umur tuh orang!" sahut Ichigo.

Rangiku setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Kali ini dia tanpa sungkan-sungkan menghampirI Hitsugaya.

"Kya! Toshiro-kun lucu banget!" Tanpa aba-aba, Rangiku langsung memeluk cowok imut berambut perak itu.

"Le…pas..kan..!" Hitsugaya mulai kehabisan nafas. Akhirnya Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya sambil nyengir lebar ala Gin Ichimaru.

"Shiro-chan lucu banget sih..!" Rangiku ngacak-ngacak rambut Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memberikan death glare terampuhnya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN LO DARI RAMBUT GUE!" jerit Hitsugaya. Yang lain budek mendadak.

"Nyantai, Toshiro!" sahut Ichigo. "Darah tinggi lo kagak turun-turun ya…."

"SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya memberikan death glare terampuhnya. Ichigo langsung diem seribu basa.

"Oke, kembali ke topik," Hitsugaya langsung tenang kembali. "Abarai! Dimana aja sih tempat-tempat yang ada 'penunggunya'?"

"Rangiku, jelasin sana!" Renji malah seenaknya nyuruh Rangiku ngejelasin. Rangiku langsung pasang pose mirip presenter Insert Investigasi.

"Permirsa, kali ini–"

"Argh! Udah jelasin, cepetan!" Jerit Rukia gak sabaran.

"Sabar bu!" Rangiku pasang wajah serius. "Tau gak, katanya di sekitar Gymnasium UI itu ada penunggunya lho!"

"Eh, serius?" sahut Ichigo dan Renji kompakan. Soalnya mereka berdua sering fitness disana.

"Duarius malah!" Rangiku mengacungkan tanda 'victory' dengan kedua jarinya. "Ada anak UI yang melihat langsung penampakan disana!"

"Kapan?" tanya mereka berlima serempak.

"Pas malam Jumat Kliwon!" Rangiku memberi penegasan pada kata 'Jumat Kliwon'.

"Seram ya," kata Orihime ketakutan. "Duh… aku jadi takut…."

Ichigo dan Renji saling berpandangan. Kali ini mereka bingung harus percaya sama Rangiku apa tidak. Soalnya Rangiku pernah mendapat gelar sebagai 'ratu gossip sekecamatan'. Dan pastinya, gosip dia bukan sembarang gosip.

"Gue gak percaya." Kata Hitsugaya pelan. Semua mata tertuju padamu… eh, maksudnya tertuju pada Hitsugaya.

"Gue juga!" sahut Ichigo dan Renji bersamaan.

"Kompakan ya…." timpal Rukia.

"Tau tuh! Mentang-mentang dulu pernah satu SMP!" sindir Rangiku. "Padahal gak ada yang berani–"

"Siapa bilang?" potong Ichigo. "Gue berani kok!"

"Eh, gue juga kali!" sahut Renji.

"Buktiin kalo lo bertiga berani!" balas Rangiku.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya mereka bertiga serempak.

"Gimana kalo kita adain uji nyali di Gymnasium UI?" usul Rukia. "Siapa yang nyerah atau keluar dari Gymnasium duluan, dia yang kalah," Rukia mengulurkan tangannya. "Deal?"

"Oke! Siapa takut!" Ichigo menjabat tangan Rukia. "Deal!"

"Kita ngumpul di depan Gymnasium UI jam 10 malam," Kata Rangiku. "…Dan akan diakhiri pada jam 12 malam."

Hitsugaya mengangguk setuju. "Satu lagi, semua harus bawa senter. Soalnya lampu-lampu di sekitar Gymnasium dimatikan."

Setelah sepakat dengan waktu dan tempat, mereka pergi ke kosan masing-masing.

* * *

#

Malam harinya, Ichigo menggedor pintu kamar Hitsugaya.

"Woi! Toshiro!" Ichigo mengedor pintu terus-menerus sampai Hitsugaya keluar dengan muka jutek.

"Elo ngegedor pintu kayak bakal ada kebakaran aja!" sewot Hitsugaya.

"Eh, elo gak lupa kan dengan tantangan uji nyali tadi siang?" tanya Ichigo. Hitsugaya menggeleng.

Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya, "Oke! Tinggal panggil si babon merah itu!"

"Kurosaki," kata Hitsugaya lembut.

"Ya, Toshiro?" Balas Ichigo lembut.

"Nggak usah pake narik tangan gue! GUE BISA JALAN SENDIRI!" Darah tinggi Hitsugaya kambuh lagi. Ichigo syok dan langsung melepaskan tangannya.

Mereka berdua menggedor pintu kamar Renji, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Woi! Renji!" panggil Ichigo sambil menggedor pintu kamar Renji. Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Ichigo mencoba membuka pintu, dan ternyata…. BISA!

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop, _'Ni anak cerobohnya keterlaluan ya.'_ Batin mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Renji yang berantakannya mirip dengan kapal pecah di bom atom (?).

"Woi! Renji!" Ichigo ngejerit lagi di kamar Renji.

"Berisik!" Bukannya Renji yang nyahut, malah anak-anak kos yang menyahuti Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sweatdrop ngeliat Renji dengan santainya ngedengerin musik sambil baca majalah.

'_Pantesan ni anak kagak denger,'_ Batin Ichigo. Ichigo melepaskan headset di telinga Renji. Renji langsung ngomel-ngomel.

"Apaan sih?" dumel Renji. Dia merasa terganggu. "Elo berdua tuh kalo masuk ketok pintu dulu napa! Main nyelonong masuk aja!"

"Siapa suruh pintu kamar gak dikunci!" bentak Hitsugaya.

Renji nepuk jidatnya, dirinya telah coroboh lupa ngunci pintu kamarnya.

"Eh, bego! Gue dari tadi teriak-teriak di depan kamar lo, sampe-sampe gue diteriakin sama anak-anak satu kosan!" protes Ichigo. "Elo ngedengerin lagu sampe volume berapa sih?"

"Sepuluh," jawab Renji innocent. Hitsugaya melihat MP4 Renji dan geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pantesan elo kayak orang budeg! Ngedengerin lagu sampe volume maksimal!" kata Hitsugaya syok. Renji nyengir kuda.

"Udah, gak usah dibahas lagi! Sekarang kita cepat ke Gymnasium!" ajak Ichigo. Muka Renji mendadak pucat.

"Eh, gue ada acara nih! Gue harus pergi sekarang," Kata Renji. Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Renji.

"Eh, bilang aja lo takut! Lo gak berani kan ngikut uji nyali itu…"Ichigo manas-manasin Renji.

Merasa dipanasi, Renji langsung membantah. "Nggak kok! Oke deh, gue ikut!"

Mereka bertiga keluar kosan dan pergi ke kawasan UI.

* * *

#

Di depan Gymnasium, ada Rukia, Orihime, dan Rangiku. Mereka menunggu cowok-cowok datang.

"Lama banget sih mereka!" dumel Rangiku. "Gak bisa online!"

"Ontime, maksudnya?" ralat Rukia.

"Iya, itu maksud gue!"

"Eh, sekarang malam Jumat Kliwon ya?" tanya Orihime. "Perasaanku kali ini gak enak…."

"Elo jangan nakut-nakutin gue dong!" sahut Rangiku.

Akhirnya tiga cowok yang mereka tunggu datang. Mereka langsung membagi jalan yang akan mereka tempuh, lalu menunggu sampai jam 12.

"Kita gak bisa masuk ke Gymnasium," kata Hitsugaya. "Jadi uji nyali dilaksnakan diluar Gymnasium. Wilayah kita bagi dua, jalur kiri dan jalur kanan," Hitsugaya membagi wilayah yang akan jadi tempat uji nyali.

"Jalur kiri buat cowok, dan jalur kanan buat cewek!" Sambung Rukia.

Setelah mengerti daerah mana yang harus dilewati, mereka langsung ke lokasi uji nyali.

* * *

#

Ichigo, Hitsugaya dan Renji berjalan di sekeliling Gymnasium UI. Tiba-tiba Renji menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"Apaan sih, Nji?" sewot Ichigo. Sebenarnya dari tadi Ichigo udah curiga kalo Renji ada gejala-gejala maho. Sejak tadi tangan Renji memegang tangan Ichigo, kalo nggak ditepis sama Ichigo, mungkin tangan Ichigo masih digenggam oleh Renji.

"Ichigo, gue ngeliat ada yang lewat gitu," Kata Renji. "Botak-botak lewat dibelakang pohon itu!" Renji menunjuk ke pohon yan dimaksud.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya melihat ke pohon yang ditunjuk Renji. Tapi tak ada seorang pun disana.

"Ah, elo lagi berhalusinasi kali!" bantah Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangguk setuju.

Tapi kali ini giliran Ichigo yang kualat, dia melihat ada sosok hitam lewat di semak-semak.

"Nji! Gue liat…"

"Liat apa?" Renji menoleh ke arah yang Ichigo lihat. Kali ini ia melihat sosok hitam itu!

"A..apa…. i….tu…." Renji berubah menjadi Aziz Gagap. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kaget melihat sosok itu mendekat!

"A…ada….yang…men…de..kat…." Ichigo ketularan gagap juga. Hitsugaya pengen sweatdrop tapi gak jadi karena… sosok hitam itu mendekati mereka!

3…

2….

1…

"HUWAAAA!" Jerit mereka bertiga kompakan.

Begonya, mereka bukannya lari malah berdiri mematung. Mereka bertiga berpelukan, tapi lebih tepatnya adalah Ichigo dan Renji memeluk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kepingin nendang mereka berdua, tapi gak jadi karena dia juga ketakutan melihat sosok hitam berkepala botak itu mendekati mereka.

Kaki Renji dan Ichigo gemetar. Mulut mereka sibuk merapal doa sebelum makan (?). Hitsugaya juga gemetar, namun kali ini dia yakin bahwa yang dia lihat sekarang bukan hantu.

Itu…. Orang berkepala botak pake baju hitam panjang!

Mereka bertiga bernafas lega. Setidaknya, hari ini tidak ada yang pipis dicelana saking horornya.

"Eh, kalian bertiga ngapain teriak-teriak disini?" tanya orang itu.

Ichigo dan Renji sempat mengecek apakah kaki orang itu napak di tanah atau tidak, ternyata napak.

"Syukurlah…." Mereka bertiga bernafas lega.

"Apanya yang syukurlah?" tanya orang itu bingung. Mereka bertiga memberikan death glare kepada orang botak itu.

"Elo ngapain pake baju item-item terus malem-malem gini keliaran disini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gue mah anak paralel, gue biasa pulang jam 9 malam. Gue ngambil barang yang ketinggalan disini." Orang itu menunjukkan barang yang dibawanya. "Elo bertiga ngapain disini?"

"Kami… juga ngambil barang yang ketinggalan!" kata Hitsugaya. Untung aja Hitsugaya pinter ngeles.

Mereka jadinya berkenalan. Orang botak yang disangka hantu tadi adalah Ikkaku Madarame, anak paralel jurusan Sastra Jerman sekarang dia sudah semester 3. Emang gila si Ikkaku! Malem-malem keluyuran!

Ikkaku ngeloyor pulang meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji kembali melanjutkan uji nyali mereka.

* * *

#

Di pihak cewek, Rukia, Orihime, dan Rangiku saling bergandengan tangan. Selain takut terpisah, mereka juga takut salah satu dari mereka nyasar sendirian.

"Duh… serem banget sih disini…." Rangiku gemetar saking takutnya.

"Iya nih…. Ternyata UI kalau malem-malem serem juga ya," sahut Orihime. "Aku jadi ingin pulang…."

"Sst! Diam," sahut Rukia. "Pokoknya kita gak boleh kalah sama anak cowok!" katanya berapi-api.

Rangiku dan Orihime sweatdrop melihat reaksi Rukia.

Saat mereka menyusuri jalan, tiba-tiba….

"A…ano…. Rukia, ada… putih-putih!" jerit Rangiku sambil menunjuk ke pohon beringin yang ada didepan mereka.

"GYAAA!" Mereka bertiga menjerit gila saat sosok berambut putih panjang mirip kuntilanak berjalan mendekati mereka.

Namun ternyata…

"Sedang apa kalian bertiga disini?" tanya sosok berambut putih itu.

Mereka bertiga bernafas lega, soalnya yang berada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah Juushirou Ukitake, seorang dosen ilmu hukum–dosennya Rangiku.

"A…ano, Ukitake-sensei, kami–" Rukia berusaha menjawab tapi dipotong oleh Ukitake.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat pulang. Malam-malam keluar seperti ini bukanlah perbuatan yang baik, apalagi untuk kalian–para gadis," Ukitake menasihati mereka panjang lebar. "Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!" sahut mereka bertiga serempak.

Ukitake tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Tapi emang dasar anak bandel! Mereka bukannya pulang malah ngelanjutin uji nyali! Kualat baru tau rasa!

* * *

#

Ichigo, Hitsugaya, dan Renji mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Bulu roma mereka berdiri tanpa disuruh.

"Toshiro…. Lo denger ada suara langkah kaki nggak?" bisik Ichigo ke Hitsugaya. Kaki Renji udah gemetar lagi.

"Gue denger, kayaknya ada yang mau kesini…." Bisik Hitsugaya.

"Eh, jangan nakutin dong!" seru Renji.

Ternyata saat mereka menoleh…

"GYAAA!" jeritan itu mengagetkan mereka bertiga. Ichigo sampai loncat saking kagetnya dan Renji udah mau tepar.

Hitsugaya–yang paling waras– mengarahkan senternya, sosok yang berteriak tadi ternyata kelompok cewek.

"Elo bertiga ngagetin kita aja!" bentak Rangiku.

"Baka! Justru kalian yang bikin jantung kita hampir copot!" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Eh, bentar!" sahut Ichigo.

"Napa lagi?" tanya mereka berlima.

"Gue mau ke toilet dulu," Ichigo langsung ngacir untuk mencari toilet. "Udah diujung tanduk nih!"

Yang lain sweatdrop ngeliat Ichigo lari-larian buat nyari toilet.

* * *

#

Akhirnya karena sudah bertemu, sekalian saja mereka bareng-barengan uji nyali.

Tiba-tiba, mereka berlima melihat ada bayangan putih-putih lewat, namun menghilang dengan cepat.

"A…a….apa…. itu…." Jari Rukia menunjuk bayangan putih tadi.

"A…a…" Rangiku ketularan gagap.

"Kyaa!" Orihime menutup matanya.

Renji–saking takutnya– tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain merapalkan doa sebelum makan (?).

Hanya Hitsugaya yang tidak takut saat melihat 'penampakan' itu. "Hei! Kenapa kita jadi takut sih?" gertak Hitsugaya.

"Toshiro, emangnya elo gak takut?" tanya Rukia gemetar.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Tadi kita ketemu sama 'penampakan', eh ternyata dia cuma mahasiswa!" jawab Hitsugaya.

Rukia terdiam sebentar, "Tadi kita juga ketemu sosok yang menyeramkan, ternyata dia dosen disini!" timpal Rukia.

"Jadi, buat apa kita takut?" sahut Hitsugaya. "Siapa tahu itu hanya ilusi kita, atau…."

"….Kerjaan orang iseng," sambung Renji. "Dan gue tahu siapa orang yang suka iseng!"

"Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ichigo! Gue dulu pernah dikerjain sama dia!" jawab Renji.

Ternyata, Renji dulu pernah dikerjain sama Ichigo saat SMP. Ichigo pernah menakut-nakuti Renji dengan kostum pocong hingga Renji ngompol di celana.

"Bilang ke toilet, tau-taunya ngerjain orang!" dumel Renji. Wah! Jangan berburuk sangka dulu bang Renji!

"Oke, nanti kita interogasi dia!" kata Rangiku.

"Siapa yang mau diinterogasi?" tanya seseorang di belakang.

"HUWAAA!" Jerit mereka berlima. Sosok berambut oranye itu mengagetkan mereka.

"Ichigo!" jerit mereka berlima serempak. Ichigo nyengir kuda.

"Sialan lo! Ngagetin kita aja!" sewot Renji.

"Eh, elo tadi beneran ke toilet?" tanya Rangiku to the point.

Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya, "Ya iyalah! Masa gue mau balik ke kosan gue?" jawab Ichigo.

"Sumpe lo?" tegas Rukia.

"Sumpah disamber gledek deh!" Ichigo mengacungkan 'victory'dengan kedua jarinya. "Harusnya gue yang tanya, kenapa gue ke toilet aja disuruh pake sumpah segala?" jeritnya.

"Tunggu!" sela Hitsugaya. "Elo nyari toiletnya dimana?"

"Disana," Ichigo menunjukkan ke belakang.

Wajah Hitsugaya dan yang lainnya serempak memucat. Arah yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo ternyata jauh dari tempat dimana 'penampakan' itu terlihat. Jelas tidak mungkin Ichigo pergi ke sana. Membuang waktu saja.

"Jadi….itu tadi…." Orihime tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"SETAAAAAANNN!" Jerit mereka berlima sambil lari tunggang langgang ke kosan masing-masing. Renji menyeret Ichigo yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Sungguh malam Jumat Kliwon yang menyeramkan!

* * *

#

OWARI

#

* * *

**Eka's Note : **Aslinya, gak ada penunggu di UI (saya sendiri belum pernah mendengar cerita ada penampakan disana). Ini cuma karangan saya belaka (berbeda dengan cerita sebelumnya yang berdasarkan dari pengalaman pribadi). Tapi memang, suasana di UI saat malam-malam itu menyeramkan! Soalnya banyak pohon-pohon tinggi disana. Pokoknya, jangan ke sana sendirian, apalagi pas malam Jumat Kliwon! Mungkin anda akan mengalami kejadian seperti mereka…. XD

* * *

**Balasan review chapter untuk para pembaca tercinta **(Kenapa baru balas review sekarang, baka?)

4869fans-Nikazemaru : Beneran kocak? Thanks! (tersenyum lebar ala Gin Ichimaru *?*) Ah, saya biasa aja kok… (blushing)

Gembokkunci 47 : Iya, sejatinya anak-anak UI itu gak kenal satu sama lain. Soalnya satu kelompok OKK UI harus berasal dari SMA yang berbeda (tapi boleh dari satu jurusan). Kebetulan aja si Ichigo, Renji dan Hitsugaya dulunya satu SMP. Jadinya mereka gak susah bikin kelompoknya. Tul! Slogan itu emang pantas buat Renji! *digigit Zabimaru*

aRaRaNcHa : Nggak bisa berhenti ngakak? Hati-hati! Jangan ketawa saat malem-malem ya…. *digaplok*

MiraeNaomiKurosaki : UI di Depok, sayang! (Mirae muntah-muntah karena dipanggil sayang) Kalo yang di Bandung itu ITB. Saya masih di Tangerang.

Jyasumin-sama : Iya, karena setting UI. Maka otomatis ceritanya jadi AU. Maaf, karena saya baru tahu AU itu apa. Terima kasih atas sarannya. Sepertinya tidak ada yaoi atau shounen-ai disini. Kalaupun ada, itu cuma sekedar humor belaka. Yang bener nih? Pake *bla* apa nggak? (ngotot) *ditendang*

Ayano646cweety: Kasihan kau Renji… (ngelus-ngelus rambut Renji) Oke, tunggu aja ya…

You-Dont-Know-Who : Kalo saya anak UGM, ni cerita judulnya bakal jadi 'Bleach in UGM' dong! Hehehe… Saya anak fakultas MIPA jurusan Kimia. Twitter aja ya… eka_

Fariacchi : A/N berlebihan? Maaf, senpai! Saya coba kurangin. Terima kasih atas sarannya.

Astrella Kurosaki : Kocak banget? Thanks! (loncat-loncat dan bersalto kebelakang) Waduh! Jangan keterusan! Nanti bisa dianggap gila… *digeplak*

Ginryuumaru : Satu kata untukmu juga, thanks!

Arisato Mizaki: Thanks! Tau tuh! Dipikirannya Rukia hanya ada Chappy...*ditebas* Rangiku bakal dapet fotonya Byakuya kok (mungkin)!

Lenanee Shihoin : Yup, Byakuya emang multitalenta! Salam kenal juga ya….

Hiroyuki Naomi : Ah… jadi malu… (blushing). Memang nasipnya Hitsu agak sial. Nanti yang lain juga kebagian sial kok!

Chappythesmartrabbit : Kakakmu jurusan apa? Huff.. .abisnya Shiro-chan imut sekali sih! Momo bakal ada, tapi gak terlalu sering. Doain gak ya… *digeplak* …. ya, saya doakan!

Nisca31tm-emerald : Beneran keren? (gampar pipi sendiri) Makasih… Sengaja dibikin sial biar lucu… *dibankai Hitsugaya*

Toushirou Hitsugaya-kun : Ibu kamu alumni UI juga? Wah... (kagum) Iya, saya coba-coba aja dibikin lucu. Sudah di update nih...

* * *

Arigatou kepada yang sudah mereview, dan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita 'Bleach in UI'.

Saya minta maaf kalau fic ini garing. Saya sebenarnya lagi bingung mau nulis apa, jadinya malah nulis cerita kayak gini….

Sayonara!

**Review please?**


	4. OKK UI 2010 Siap Mengabdi!

Bleach in UI akan tetap ada, saudara-saudara! Dan masih akan terus berlanjut! (semangat ala mahasiswa)

Hueee… baru bisa update sekarang karena syok banyak tugas! Hidup ini kejam! *ditimpuk pake tugas sama dosen*

Gomen atas kesalahan yang kemarin… maksud saya tuh satu cerita tamat, soalnya ini modelnya kayak kumpulan cerita tapi sama settingnya. Sekali lagi, gomen buat readers yang bingung… lain kali saya tidak akan memberikan tanda Fin, the end, dsb diakhir cerita.

Saya memastikan kali ini genrenya berubah, dari Humor/Parody menjadi Humor/Friendship. Disini saya akan menceritakan yang saya janjikan sebelumnya, OKK UI 2010!

Yosh! Lanjut aja ke ceritanya!

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo, UI punya Indonesia, Bleach in UI punya saya!

* * *

#

Pagi menjelang, Ketiga anak remaja bertubuh kecil dan berambut ubanan, bersama temannya yang rambutnya seperti durian oranye membangunkan temannya yang berambut seperti nanas merah.

Oke, kawan. Tidak usah arahkan zanpakutou kalian kepada sang author. Author itu sudah cukup menderita. Jangan tambah penderitaannya dengan memasukkannya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

#

OKK UI 2010 SIAP MENGABDI!

Chapter 4 dari'Bleach in UI'

#

* * *

**HARI PERTAMA, 18 Agustus 2010**

Ichigo menggedor pintu kamar Renji dengan tidak sabar. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka Pengenalan Sistem Akademik Universitas atau disingkat PSAU. Masa mau telat dihari pertama? Apalagi mereka kan tinggalnya di Pocin yang jelas-jelas jaraknya dekat sekali dengan Balairung. Tinggal ngesot aja udah nyampe.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"Elo gak usah nafsu banget ngegedor pintunya, Kurosaki! Tenang aja!" ujar Toushiro kesal. Gimana nggak kesal? Selain polusi udara, dari tadi mereka berdua diberi death glare oleh anak-anak satu kosan.

"Eh, elo tau gak sekarang jam berapa?" balas Ichigo kesal. "Udah jam setengah tujuh nih! Acaranya kan jam tujuh!"

"Kayak Balairung ada di Papua aja!" sewot Toushiro. "Orang tinggal nyeberang sebentar, 5 menit jalan udah nyampe!"

"Diem deh, Toushiro!" bentak Ichigo. "Sekarang kita—"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Renji terbuka dan menampilkan sosok berambut merah acak-acakan. Terlihat sekali baru habis bangun tidur.

"BERISIK!" Jerit Renji yang langsung disambut oleh teriakan anak-anak kos.

"BERISIK!"

Mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

* * *

#

"Woi, Abarai! Cepetan elo mandi sana! Udah jam setengah tujuh nih!" Sekarang malah Toushiro yang kumat darah tingginya.

Ichigo sweatdrop. Tadi yang nyuruh untuk tenang siapa?

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua heboh amat sih!" geleng Renji. "Kan kita tinggalnya—"

Toushiro menyeret Renji dan memasukkan Renji ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum Renji menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

.

Setelah menunggu Renji berpakaian dan sebagainya, mereka langsung ngacir ke Balairung.

"Gila, Toushiro! Gue gak nyangka elo bakal bertindak barbar kayak gitu…" Ichigo masih memikirkan bagaimana anak kedokteran itu menyeret Renji dengan kasarnya ke dalam kamar mandi sampai Renji jatuh nyusruk di kamar mandi.

"Toshiro! Elo gila ya! Mau buat gue gegar otak ya?" jerit Renji yang merasa teraniaya.

"Maaf, Abarai," kata Toushiro dengan wajah se-cute mungkin. Renji yang tadinya ingin melampiaskan amarahnya tidak jadi marah—malah terpesona dengan wajah imut Toushiro.

"Ntar kalo anak kedokteran kayak elo semua, bakal ancur repurtasi UI…" celetuk Ichigo

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Kurosaki?" Wajah cute Toushiro langsung berubah menjadi sangar ala preman pasar. Ichigo langsung memalingkan mukanya, takut di pelintir oleh Toushiro.

* * *

#

Sampai di Balairung, nampak anak-anak UI sarjana reguler dari berbagai jurusan disekitar Balairung. Mereka semua memakai baju putih-putih—seragam untuk PSAU.

Btw, putih-putih kok kayaknya jadi berasa dirumah sakit ya?

Ah, lupakan saja pertanyaan gaje diatas.

Mata Ichigo terhenti pada suatu objek. Dan ternyata… objek itu adalah seorang gadis jurusan akuntansi yang maniak chappy. Dan dia tidak sendirian, ada gadis berambut strawberry yang menemaninya.

"Hai Rukia! Rangiku!" sapa Ichigo.

"Hai!" sapa Rukia. Rangiku menghampiri Toushiro dan memeluk anak kedokteran itu.

"L-lepasin… gue…!" jerit Toushiro nyaris kehabisan nafas.

Rangiku melepaskan pelukannya sambil cemberut. "Habisnya di Fakultas Hukum gak ada yang imut-imut kayak elo gitu!"

Toushiro menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, lalu menghembuskannya. "Elo tuh niat ngebunuh gue ya?" teriak Toushiro.

"Maaf deh! Abisnya elo tuh imut banget!" Rangiku bukannya sadar malah jerit-jerit ala fan girl.

"Woi! Udahan ributnya!" Rukia menghentikan adu mulut antara Rangiku dan Toushiro. "Kita masuk aja ke Balairung!"

"Emang udah masuk?" tanya mereka berempat serempak.

"Ya udah lah! Itu anak-anak ngapain berjubel kepintu masuk!" Rukia menunjuk anak-anak berbaju putih masuk ke dalam Balairung.

"Mampus! Gue belum absen!" jerit Toushiro, Ichigo, dan Renji bersamaan. Mereka langsung ngacir ke tempat absen sesuai dengan fakultas mereka.

Rukia dan Rangiku sweatdrop.

.

Setelah absen dan diberi death glare oleh Menwa* karena telat absen, ketiga maba itu memasuki Balairung. Disana mereka duduk lesehan dengan menggunakan koran.

"Universitas kayak UI aja harus pake koran ya untuk duduk doang,"keluh Renji.

Kalo gitu, ngapain elo masuk ke UI, men?

Seketika Balairung penuh dengan maba dengan baju putih-putih. Untuk maba perempuan dan maba laki-laki dipisah.

Ichigo, Toushiro, dan Renji duduk dipinggir kanan dan dibarisan belakang, dengan alasan lebih gampang keluar dan kata Renji biar bisa tiduran kalo bosen. Toushiro sweatdrop mendengar alasan gak jelas dari maba jurusan Belanda itu.

* * *

#

"Eh, kok MCnya belum ada sih?" Tanya Ichigo ke Toushiro.

Toushiro yang sedang memainkan hpnya melirik sebal ke Ichigo.

"Mana gue tahu!" bisik Toushiro sebel. "Emangnya gue yang bikin acara?"

Ichigo nyengir kuda, "Abis elo sibuk banget mainin hp," celetuk Ichigo.

Oh, jadi Ichigo minta perhatian dari Toushiro, gak nyangka.

Renji melihat satu sosok berkacamata mendekati mereka bertiga. Ternyata… Uryuu!

"Gila, anak teknik datang telat rupanya," sindir Ichigo saat Uryuu duduk disamping Renji.

"Baka. Gue datang jam 7 kurang, tadi gue ke toilet dulu," sanggah Uryuu. Dia gak terima dibilang telat.

Untungnya MC sudah berada diatas panggung, jadi keributan nggak guna diatas menjadi terselesaikan.

* * *

#

Acara pertama adalah talk show seputar dunia perkuliahan dengan sejumlah pembicara terkemuka. Prof. Ukitake Jyuushirou , seorang professor terkenal di Jepang dan Indonesia yang telah menyelesaikan studinya di Cambridge University. Dia membaktikan dirinya di UI karena dulunya dia mahasiswa juga disini. Katanya sih ini professor demen banget bercanda, pasti seru banget kalo dia yang jadi pembicara.

Yang kedua, ada dr. Unohana Retsu, seorang dokter yang sudah meraih gelar doktornya. Kini menjadi dosen UI dan direktur utama disebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Jepang. Kira-kira, ni dosen gak capek apa bolak-balik dari Jepang ke Indonesia? Silakan anda pikirkan sendiri.

Pembicara ketiga adalah seorang pemuda tampan, berambut hitam panjang, dan berwajah dingin. Byakuya Kuchiki! Dosen ganteng di fakultas ekonomi ini menarik perhatian hampir semua maba—terutama maba cewek.

Dan MC kali ini adalah Ise Nanao. Nanao adalah seorang presenter kondang di salah satu televisi swasta. Wah! Ternyata UI banyak kedatangan tamu yang istimewa ya!

.

"Oke, mari kita mulai dengan pembicara pertama," Ise Nanao mempersilakan Prof. Ukitake untuk berbicara.

"Ya, anak-anakku sekalian," Ukitake membuka pembicaraannya. "Melihat kalian semua, membuat saya jadi teringat masa lalu saya di UI." Kata Ukitake bersemangat.

"Dulu saya saat di UI… Bla… bla… bla…"

Jiah! Ni dosen malah nostalgia-ria! Intinya pak! Intinya pembicaraan anda apa!

Untungnya Ukitake kembali kejalan yang benar setelah harus menunggu selama satu jam.

"…Jika anda ingin menjadi mahasiswa yang survive di sini, maka anda harus mencintai bidang pilihan anda. Selain itu…"

Toushiro mendengarkan wejangan dari Ukitake itu dengan khidmat (?). Sementara Ichigo sibuk mainin hp. Renji lebih parah, dia sudah tidur dengan sukses dalam posisi duduk. Contoh mahasiswa yang tidak baik.

.

Pembicara berikutnya adalah Unohana Retsu. Unohana yang keibuan itu menjelaskan tentang kondisi mahasiswa UI sekarang.

"…Saya kagum melihat mahasiswa UI yang disiplin, seperti mahasiswa di Jepang," Katanya. "Culture di UI sudah cukup baik, seperti di Jepang."

Kenapa dosen kedokteran ini selalu menyangkutpautkan UI dengan Jepang? Watdepak?

.

Berikutnya adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang dosen merangkap menjadi actor, presenter, juga businessman. Oke, kali ini sambutannya sangat meriah dari kalangan maba putri.

"Gyaa! Ada Kuchiki Byakuya!" Jerit seorang maba putrid heboh.

"Heboh banget lo! Kita kan bakal sering nemuin beliau," kata temannya.

"Ya iya! Tapi itu kan buat anak FE! Gue kan anak FKG!" gerutu maba putri itu. Teman disebelahnya sweatdrop.

Yap, soalnya anak FKG kan kuliahnya di Salemba. Anak FKG, FK, dan Vokasi akan kuliah di Salemba setelah selesai menjalani serangkaian kegiatan maba UI 2010.

.

Lanjut ke pembicaraan Byakuya.

Byakuya—dengan tampang coolnya— menjelaskan kemampuan apa saja yang harus dimiliki oleh mahasiswa UI.

"Sebagai mahasiswa, kalian tidak hanya cukup memiliki hard skill, tapi kalian juga harus melatih soft skill," Terangnya. "Kalian juga bisa menjadi artis atau presenter disamping kuliah dengan mata kuliah masing-masing."

Ya, Byakuya, bilang aja kalau kamu mempengaruhi anak-anak UI buat ngikutin jejak kamu kan?

* * *

#

Setelah dua jam para pembicara bercuap-cuap. Dibukalah sesi tanya jawab.

"Bagi yang ingin bertanya, harap mengangkat tangan." Kata Szayel.

Toushiro mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, kamu yang berwajah imut!" tunjuk Szayel ke arah Toushiro.

'_Kenapa sih gue selalu dibilang imut?'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

Toushiro menerima mic dari Szayel lalu memberi salam kepada ketiga pembicara—setelah sebelumnya menyebutkan nama dan fakultas— dan mulai bertanya.

"…Bagaimana jika saya suatu saat nanti berubah pikiran ingin pindah ke jurusan lain? Padahal saya sudah menjalani kuliah di sini selama setahun." Tanya Toushiro.

.

Ketiga dosen tersebut menjawab dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Jika anda sudah terlanjur basah, kenapa tidak sekalian mandi saja? Nah itu sama dengan kalau kamu sudah terlanjur kuliah di jurusan itu, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja," jawab Ukitake. " Kamu kan sudah diterima di fakultas kedokteran, kenapa mau pindah? Padahal masuk kesedokteran susah lho!"

"Tidak, Pak. Saya cuma ingin bertanya saja," sanggah Toushiro.

.

"Kalau misalnya anda tertarik dengan jurusan lain boleh saja. Asalkan anda tahu sendiri apa konsekuensinya. Seperti riset yang pernah saya lihat di Jepang." Jawab Unohana.

Toushiro sweatdrop. Kenapa Unohana selalu menyebut Jepang sih?

.

"Berarti anda tidak konsisten," jawab Byakuya dingin. "Menurut saya, jika anda sudah memilih suatu jurusan, maka wajib bagi anda untuk focus dalam jurusan tersebut hingga selesai studi."

Kenapa sih, ni dosen nanggepin pertanyaan seakan-akan Toushiro benar-benar ingin pindah jurusan?

.

Tidak hanya Toushiro yang bertanya, namun Momo, Rukia, dan beberapa maba lainnya bertanya kepada ketiga pembicara atau salah satu dari pembicara tersebut. Tentu saja pertanyaan dari beberapa maba tersebut ditampung dengan senang hati.

* * *

#

Tiga jam berlalu tanpa terasa, dimana Toushiro masih tetap fokus, sedangkan Ichigo mulai ngantuk dan Renji yang—dengan gebleknya— msaih tidur terduduk.

Tapi di hari ini, mereka akan menonton film 'Alangkah lucunya (Negeri ini)'. Film inspiratif ini jelas membuat Renji tidak tidur lagi, soalnya selain lucu, mereka juga mendapat pesan berharga dari film tersebut.

Meskipun beberapa diantara acara itu ada yang sedikit membosankan—bagi maba, namun ada yang menarik dari PSAU ini. Mereka diberi pembukaan training oleh ESQ yang akan mereka ikuti pada tanggal 24-25.

'_Semoga saja hari esok lebih seru lagi.'_ Batin Toushiro.

* * *

#

**HARI KEDUA, 19 Agustus 2010**

Toushiro sudah menyiapkan bahan untuk presentasi keesokan harinya. Mengapa? Karena kelompoknya terpilih sebagai pemenang Esai OKK UI 2010.

Mereka tidak jadi memakai proposal project serta presentasi yang kemarin. Menurut Uryuu dan Toushiro, esai mereka tentang budaya terlalu simple. Jadi tidak mungkin menang. Dan memang benar, mereka menang dengan esai baru mereka yang berjudul, "Peran Mahasiswa dalam Memberantas Buta Huruf".

Semalam Toushiro sweatdrop ketika melihat baru saja dikirimkan email dari .

'_Ini beneran dari anak UI?'_ pikir Toushiro ragu. Dia tidak percaya sampai membacanya puluhan kali dan akhirnya percaya kalau kelompoknya menang OKK UI.

"Hore! Akhirnya menang juga!" Toushiro loncat-loncat kesenangan dan saat itu pula Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Toushiro! Gue—" kata-kata Ichigo terputus melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Eh—Kurosaki!" wajah Toushiro memerah dengan imutnya. Ichigo malah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Elo manis banget tadi, kayak anak kecil tau…" Ichigo masih senyum-senyum gaje.

"Diem lo! Enak aja ngatain gue anak kecil!" Dahi Toushiro berkedut empat siku-siku.

"Emangnya apa sih yang ngebuat elo sampe jejingkratan kayak gitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh, iya! Gue lupa!" Toushiro menunjukkan surat dari alamat email gak jelas tadi ke Ichigo. Kontan Ichigo juga menjerit senang lalu refleks memeluk Toushiro.

"BEGO!" Toushiro mendorong Ichigo ke belakang sampai badannya bertubrukan dengan tembok.

"Huadaooo! Elo kejem amat jadi orang!" Ichigo teriak gaje.

"Bodo amat! KELUAR LO DARI KAMAR GUE!" Toushiro mendorong Ichigo lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

* * *

#

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo, Toushiro, dan Renji, berjalan menuju Balairung. Jalanan nampak sepi, tidak ada kendaraan karena maba UI 2010 tidak diperbolehkan membawa kendaraan selama OKK UI. Batas membawa kendaraan hanya sampai di Bundaran Psikologi.

Di luar kawasan Balairung, mereka sudah ditunggu oleh mahasiswa yang bertugas menjadi panitia. Mereka memperingatkan setiap mahasiswa yang tidak memakai atribut lengkap untuk memakai atributnya seperti nametag, ikat pinggang, serta kaos kaki.

Di kawasan Balairung sendiri, setiap maba diminta untuk absen difakultas masing-masing dan tas mereka digeledah untuk melihat adakah barang-barang aneh yang mereka bawa.

"Eh, lo gak bawa barang yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Toushiro saat mereka sudah diperiksa oleh kakak angkatan mereka di fakultas masing-masing.

"Telat lo nanyanya!" Renji ngomel gaje, "Komik gue yang baru beli itu disita! Padahal gue belum baca sampai habis!"

Toushiro dan Ichigo sweatdrop. '_Ya iyalah disita! Kan gak boleh bawa komik, baka!'_

Mungkin itulah yang ada di benak mereka.

* * *

#

Toushiro duduk disamping Ichigo, sedangkan Renji duduk disamping Ichigo. Mereka sama-sama berpita hijau—yang menandakan bahwa mereka dapat mengikuti OKK UI sampai selesai alias sehat. Dalam satu barisan itu, mereka dikumpulkan sebelum masuk ke dalam Balairung.

.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, mereka masuk ke dalam Balairung. Seperti biasa, bagi Renji dan Ichigo, tempat yang paling pewe adalah barisan belakang pojok kanan.

Baru saja mereka duduk, mereka diminta berdiri untuk menyanyikan lagu Genderang UI, Totalitas Perjuangan, dan Buruh Tani.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Toushiro dan maba lainnya. Dilangit-langit Balairung ada dua terpal putih besar terpasang diatas. Entah apa yang berada di atas terpal itu.

.

Tapi ada seseorang yang mengagetkan Toushiro.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Panggil seorang panitia dengan jakun.

Mimpi apa Toushiro semalam, dipanggil senior laki-laki berjakun—panitia.

"Ada yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro disini?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Saya kak," mau tak mau Toushiro maju kedepan.

"Oh, kamu ya?" Panitia itu menatap wajahnya dengan tampang-oh-ini-anak-so-cute-yang terus terang membuat Toushiro merinding sendiri. "Kamu sudah tahu kan kalau proposal project OKK kamu terpilih menjadi juara pertama?"

Toushiro mengangguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau dan teman sekelompokmu menyiapkan diri di dalam sana," Panitia itu menunjuk ke arah pintu yang berada di atas panggung.

"Baik kak, saya akan kesana," Toushiro cepat-cepat menghindar dari senior berjakun itu. _'Semoga dia masih normal, semoga masih normal!' _batinnya.

Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, cowok normal pun kalau melihat keimutanmu pasti dia akan memandangimu kayak begitu…

* * *

#

Waktu presentasi proposal project OKK UI 2010 tiba!

Pembicara presentasi proposal OKK UI 2010 terdiri dari dua orang, yaitu Shiba Kaien dan Shiouin Yoruichi. Kaien adalah salah satu presenter kondang di salah satu televisi swasta. Sedangkan Yoruichi adalah seorang dosen Teknik Sipil. Mereka juga akan memberikan komentar kepada pemenang proposal project OKK UI 2010.

Kaien tersenyum kearah Rukia yang membuat Rukia pingin terbang. Sementara Yoruichi nyengir melihat Toushiro—yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Toushiro.

Toushiro memandang kesal kearah teman-temannya sekelompoknya yang tersenyum kearahnya—kecuali Ishida yang tetap cool.

'_Kenapa harus gue yang presentasi?'_ dumelnya dalam hati.

.

Dalam presentasi proposal project, Toushiro menjelaskan bahwa proposal mereka bertujuan untuk memberantas orang yang buta huruf di UI dan sekitarnya.

"Jadi, kami akan membuka perpustakaan keliling yang akan mengelilingi daerah UI dan sekitarnya setiap seminggu sekali," jelas Toushiro. "Kemudian kami juga memberikan mereka baca dan tulis." Tambahnya.

Toushiro menjelaskannya dengan lancar. Sampai-sampai para maba putri dan maba putra (?) terpesona melihatnya. Apakah karena presentasi Toushiro? Bukan, itu semua karena muka imut Toushiro.

"Anak imut," Yoruichi tersenyum kearah Toushiro. "Kamu ini anak akselerasi ya?"

"Tidak, Bu. Usia saya 17 tahun. "Jawab Toushiro singkat.

"Tapi kamu terlihat seperti anak umur 13 tahun, kawai!" sahut Yoruichi yang membuat Toushiro sweatdrop.

Kaien setuju dengan Yoruichi, namun tidak berkomentar terlalu banyak karena omongan sudah keluar jalur.

.

"Kamu," Kaien menunjuk Rukia. Sontak Rukia terkejut.

"Bisa jelaskan apa kesimpulan dari proposal projectmu?" tanya Kaien.

"Baik pak," Jawab Rukia. Sumpah, dia gak nyangka diperhatikan oleh presenter terkenal. Rangiku cemberut—ngiri dengan keberuntungan Rukia.

Kemudian Rukia menjelaskan kesimpulan dari proposal projectnya. Kaien mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum gaje. Kayaknya ni orang naksir Rukia. Hati-hati lho mas, tar digorok Byakuya baru tau rasa.

* * *

#

"Kami minta rekan-rekan sekalian serius!" kata seseorang berambut hitam dengan tato 69 dipipinya.

"Kami hanya butuh orang yang serius dalam perjuangan ini!" lanjut seorang cewek berambut pendek dengan dua kepangan panjang dibelakang. "Jika kalian tidak serius, silakan keluar dari Balairung!"

"Galak amat," bisik Rukia. Rangiku mengangkat jempolnya—setuju.

"…Karena kami akan mengadakan simulasi perjuangan untuk menjadi angkatan yang solid," tambah Isane. "Karena dalam perjuangan dan pengabdian kepada bangsa, diperlukan pejuang-pejuang muda dengan ikatan yang solid."

Tibalah saatnya menguji kekompakan mahasiswa baru UI 2010. MC OKK UI mempersilakan ketua BEM UI 2010, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Kami disini ingin melihat kekompakan rekan-rekan maba UI 2010,"kata Ulquiorra cool. "Untuk itu, kami meminta kalian untuk membuat formasi seperti ini," Ia menunjuk kearah layar yang menampilkan tulisan sebagai berikut.

* * *

**OKK UI**

**20 10**

**

* * *

**

"Kalian diminta untuk membuat formasi seperti itu dengan kertas asturo merah yang kalian pegang dan harus membentuk tulisan OKK UI 2010 dari atas." Tambah Ulquiorra.

Para maba memang disuruh untuk membawa kertas asturo berukuran 50x30. Ternyata buat ini…

"Saya harap kalian semua dapat membentuk formasi ini dalam waktu 10 menit," kata-kata terakhir Ulquiorra membuat semua maba mangap—nggak semuanya juga sih. Gila aja! Sepuluh menit gimana caranya mengoordinir maba yang jumlahnya ribuan ini?

Setelah itu, Ulquiorra pergi. Kemudian Isane dan Szayel meminta siapa saja yang akan mengarahkan angkatan maba UI 2010.

"Kami butuh empat orang, dua putra dan dua putri untuk mengoordinir formasi seperti yang terlihat dislide!" kata Isane.

Toushiro, Ichigo, Momo, dan Rukia maju ke depan. Ternyata mereka mau juga jadi tumbal (?).

Eh, nggak juga ding! Sebenarnya Ichigo gak mau maju, Cuma karena Renji mendorongnya sampai keluar barisan membuat panitia beranggapan kalau Ichigo mau maju.

Sekarang Ichigo ingin membalas perbuatan bodoh Renji, tapi gimana caranya ya?

* * *

#

"Nama kamu siapa, imut?" Tanya Szayel sambil mendekatkan mic ke Toushiro. Szayel mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Toushiro yang sukses membuat Toushiro pingin muntah seember.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," jawab Toushiro cool—padahal tangannya udah gatel kepingin nampar Szayel.

"Kalo kamu?" Szayel mengarahkan mic kearah Ichigo dengan ogah-ogahan, membuat Ichigo ingin menimpuk dengan sepatu kalau saja dia bukan seniornya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." jawab Ichigo ogah-ogahan. Szayel menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Rukia dan Momo.

.

Saatnya membentuk formasi!

Ichigo dan Toushiro mengoordinir maba putra, sedangkan Rukia dan Momo mengoordinir maba putri Untuk maba putra, membentuk huruf U dan I serta angka 1 dan 0. Sedangkan maba putri membentuk kata OKK dan angka 20.

Ketika waktu mulai berjalan, maba UI 2010 mulai panik dan ribut gaje. Rukia dan Momo berusaha mengatur formasi.

"Ke kanan, buat lengkungan! Merapat!" Komando Rukia.

"Yang kiri merapat! Yang ditengah kertasnya berwarna putih!" Momo pun tak mau kalah dalam mengomando.

"Momo! Jangan ngarahin ke situ! Ntar gak mirip dengan huruf O!" seru Rukia.

"Kayak gini dong formasinya, Rukia! Elo gak ngerti cara ngordinasi ya?" sinis Momo.

Untungnya mereka berdua dipelototi oleh seorang panitia berambut kepang panjang, kalau tidak, pasti ini akan menjadi perang dunia ketiga.

Dipihak maba putra…

"Baka! Elo jangan ngarahin kayak gitu dong!" omel Toushiro saat melihat Ichigo mengarahkan maba putra untuk membuat huruf U—tapi nyatanya malah berbentuk V.

"Toushiro! Gue kan bukan tukang parkir!" sewot Ichigo gak nyambung.

"Elo bego atau goblok sih?" balas Toushiro. "Atur yang bener!"

"Woi! Gue gak peduli elo berdua ngeributin apa, tapi cepetan atur kita! Tinggal 7 menit lagi nih!" seru seorang maba putra yang membuat Toushiro dan Ichigo mengatur para maba putra secepatnya.

.

Tapi para maba dipanas-panasi oleh panitia dengan pita hitam dilengan kanan alias Komdis**. Para maba menjadi semakin berkeringat dingin menyangkut waktu yang tinggal 4 menit lagi.

"Cepet dek! Waktunya tinggal dikit lagi!" teriak seorang komdis berambut kepang panjang yang ternyata bernama Soi Fon.

"Yang bener dong formasinya! Itu bukan huruf U!" bentak seorang komdis cowok nyolot berambut biru yang ternyata adalah Grimmjow Jaegarjeque.

"Ayo, dek! Fokus!" teriak komdis berambut hitam dan bertato 69 dipipinya—Hisagi Shuuhei.

Para maba melihat tampilan formasi mereka yang terpampang di layar depan. Yap, ternyata masih berantakan.

"Bagaimana panitia diatas, sudah membentuk tulisan OKK UI 2010 belum?" tanya Isane didepan.

"Belum!" teriak panitia diatas plus komdis kompakan.

'_Enak aja kagak mirip!'_ dumel Rukia. _'Capek tau ngurusin maba sebanyak ini!'_

Sementara Toushiro merapalkan voodoo didalam hati—saking kesalnya.

* * *

#

"Masih belum mirip," seru seorang panitia laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. "Sungguh tidak cantik!"

Panitia berkepala botak disampingnya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana tuh! Gak kompak!" seru seorang panitia perempuan.

Ulquiorra mengatakan sesuatu kepada Szayel dan Isane. Mereka berdua mengangguk singkat.

"Baiklah, kami tambahkan waktu dua menit lagi untuk memperbaiki ," Kata Isane. "Pergunakan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya!"

.

Dan dua menit berlalu…

"Bagaimana panitia diatas? Sudah membentuk tulisan OKK UI?" tanya Isane.

"Sudah!" jawab panitia dan Komdis bersamaan.

"Selamat datang para pejuang di Universitas Indonesia!" seru Ulquiorra.

Kemudian terpal putih dilangit-langit dilepaskan lalu tumpahlah balon-balon berbagai warna menimpa para maba. Para maba merasa senang karena mereka resmi menjadi bagian dari UI.

Suasana menjadi ricuh karena balon-balon yang berjatuhan pecah. Rukia dan Rangiku melindungi diri mereka dengan kertas asturo dikepalanya. Renji jadi MKKB—masa kecil kurang bahagia— dengan memecahkan balon-balon. Untungnya Renji diberi deathglare oleh Toushiro, jadi MKKB tidak berlanjut .

"Seru ya!" kata Ichigo ke Uryuu.

"Biasa aja," jawab Uryuu datar yang membuat Ichigo bengong.

'_Ni anak dingin amat,'_ pikirnya. _'Apa tiap anak teknik selalu begitu?'_

_

* * *

_

#

Jam 3 sore, Ichigo, Toushiro, dan Renji berjalan menuju Pocin. OKK UI 2010 sudah selesai mereka lewati.

"Gue jadi ragu dengan PSAF," kata Renji. "Kata Orihime kemarin, dia disuruh yang aneh-aneh di PSAF."

PSAF atau Pengenalan sistem akademik fakultas adalah salah satu kegiatan wajib mahasiswa. Dengan adanya PSAF, maka maba dapat mengenal fakultasnya masing-masing.

"Aneh kenapa, Nji?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggigit roti.

"Disuruh bikin Scrapbook bentuk bunga tulip, bikin essay dengan bahasa Inggris dan Indonesia, lalu bikin drama dengan culture Belanda!" dumel Renji.

"FE juga," kata Ichigo. "Nametag aja ukurannya gede banget, udah gitu disuruh nulis essay banyak banget lagi!"

"Ya, anggap aja itu simulasi menghadapi kuliah difakultas masing-masing," jawab Toushiro.

"Elo dikasih tugas aneh-aneh gak?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nggak, Cuma 8 essay, masing-masing 500 kata, essaynya mengenai kesehatan, kedokteran, dan teknisi dalam kedokteran. Ada 3 essay yang memakai bahasa Inggris."

8 Essay dibilang cuma? Gokil nih Toushiro!

Ichigo dan Renji menatap kagum temannya yang imut itu.

"Semoga aja komdisnya FIB gak galak," doa Renji.

"Nggak mungkin komdis gak galak, Renji temanku yang goblok!" sindir Ichigo.

"Siapa tahu aja bener!" Sangkal Renji.

Kini mereka bertiga menghela nafas, menantikan hari PSAF besok.

* * *

**Ket :** *Menwa adalah singkatan dari Resimen Mahasiswa. Menwa ini kayak paskibranya UI. Karena mahasiswa yang ikut Menwa ini dilatih secara militer, makanya tampang-tampangnya rada sangar gitu.

** Komdis atau Komisi disiplin adalah salah satu panitia OSPEK, baik itu OSPEK Universitas, Fakultas, atau Jurusan/Departemen. Kalau di SMA, komdis itu sama seperti sie lapangan. Komdis itu sebenarnya cuma ada di PSAF, dan PSAD (Yang paling parah komdisnya PSAD). Kerjaan mereka? Membentak maba! *ditampol* Maaf, maksudnya menyuruh maba agar tetap fokus!

* * *

**Eka's note:** Gomen nih… banyak banget komen harus saya sampaikan. Dan maaf banget karena cerita ini terkesan garing. *headdesk* Beginilah kalau sudah lama tidak menulis humor, jadi lupa.

Oh, iya. Dalam waktu dekat ini, Bleach in UI chapter 5 akan update. Kalau nggak besok, ya lusa. Pokoknya sebelum saya bersua dengan UTS (terdengar jeritan Eka dari FMIPA).

Bagi yang bingung siapa saja jadi mahasiswa atau dosen, serta di jurusan apa aja atau program apa aja, bisa dilihat disini. Ralat, ada beberapa tokoh yang berubah jurusannya.

**Mahasiswa :**

**Kurosaki Ichigo** : Fakultas Ekonomi (FE), Jurusan Akuntansi (Reguler)

**Hitsugaya Toushiro** : Fakultas kedokteran (FK), Jurusan Kedokteran (Reguler)

**Abarai Renji** : Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya (FIB), Jurusan Sastra Belanda (Reguler)

**Kuchiki Rukia** : Fakultas Ekonomi, Jurusan Akuntansi (Reguler)

**Inoue Orihime** : Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya, Jurusan Sastra Inggris (Paralel)

**Matsumoto Rangiku **: Fakultas Hukum, Jurusan Hukum (Reguler)

**Madarame Ikkaku** : Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya, Jurusan Sastra Jerman (Paralel) angkatan 2009

**Ishida Uryuu** : Fakultas Teknik, Jurusan Teknik Sipil (Reguler)

**Ayasegawa Yumichika** : Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya (FIB), Jurusan Sastra Prancis (Paralel) angkatan 2009

**Soi Fon **: Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik (FISIP), Jurusan Administrasi Negara (Reguler) angkatan 2008

**Hisagi Shuuhei **: Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik (FISIP), Jurusan Kriminologi (Reguler) angkatan 2008

**Kurotsuchi Nemu** : Fakultas Psikologi, Jurusan Psikologi (Reguler) angkatan 2008

**Kotetsu Isane** : Fakultas Ilmu Keperawatan, Jurusan Keperawatan (Reguler) angkatan 2007

**Grimmjow Jaegarjaque **: Vokasi (D3) jurusan Administrasi perpajakan dan perbankan angkatan 2008

**Ulquiorra Cifer **: Fakultas Teknik , Jurusan Teknik Kimia (Reguler) angkatan 2008

**Szayel Apporo** : Fakultas Matematika dan Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam (FMIPA), Jurusan Kimia (Reguler) angkatan 2007

**Hinamori Momo** : Fakultas Ilmu Keperawatan (FIK) jurusan keperawatan (Reguler).

**Dosen :**

**Yamamoto Gensyurai 'Shigekurei'** : Rektor UI (Maaf buat bapak Rektor UI, Prof. Dr. der Soz. Gumilar Rusliwa Somantri, saya telah banyak mengubah UI dalam cerita saya. Eh, saya memang sengaja menuliskan nama Rektor UI supaya kalian tahu siapa rektor UI yang sebenarnya… XD)

**Kuchiki Byakuya **: Dosen Akuntansi, pendidikan terakhir S3.

**Ukitake Jyuushiro** : Dosen Hukum, menyandang gelar professor.

**Unohana Retsu** : Dosen Kedokteran, pendidikan terakhir S3.

**Kyouraku Shunshui** : Dosen Psikologi, menyandang gelar professor.

**Hisana **: Dosen Matematika, pendidikan terakhir S2.

**Shiounin Yoruichi** : Dosen Teknik Sipil, pendidikan terakhir S3.

Sementara itu dulu. Saya usahakan akan ada tokoh baru entah itu mahasiswa atau dosen yang akan muncul dicerita selanjutnya. Yang jelas saya berusaha agar semua tokoh Bleach dapat bagian didalam cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview (maaf karena saya gak menuliskan nama kalian satu-persatu) . Terima kasih juga kepada kalian yang membacanya tanpa mereviewnya.

Akhir kata,

Review please? (ngacungin pipa legendarisnya Ivan)


End file.
